


The Crow's Eagle

by carley2



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carley2/pseuds/carley2
Summary: When Hikichi Haruto transfers to Karasuno, he wasn't expecting such a determined team. As time past, he learns more about his teammates and watched them evolved from the 'Fallen Crows' they once were. Motivated, he wished to help the team make it to Nationals, even if it meant challenging his former school, Shiratorizawa.Inspired by two stories found in Quotev"Don't Mind Me" by inthecold: https://www.quotev.com/story/10602587/Dont-Mind-Me/1"Miracle of the Court" by Animaltamer: https://www.quotev.com/story/9195723/Miracle-of-the-Court-Male-OC-x-Haikyuu-Various-On-Hiatus/1
Relationships: Karasuno Volleyball Club/Original Character(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 87





	1. Hikichi Haruto

**Author's Note:**

> Hi:) This is my first Haikyuu fic so please go easy with me haha. Anyways enjoy the story!

Background:

He used to attend Shiratorizawa High School but transferring to Karasuno for his third year. The reason was that his parents used to attend the school and wishes for him to follow in their footsteps. His parents used to play volleyball and are close to the Ukai family and occasionally visits them. He has a little sister who is starting Junior High and enjoys drawing.

Personality:

He is shy and quiet but can be a smartass and have a sarcastic/mean attitude with people he doesn't like. When he is on the court, he is a completely different person as he becomes more stoic because of his focus on the game. He is actually pretty smart (he went Shiratorizawa so ofc he's smart) he'll be in Class 3-4.

Fun Facts:

-He is the main setter for Shiratorizawa and occasionally plays Libero whenever Semi is the Setter.  
-He pretty short (160 cm/ 5'3) which surprises people as he attended Shiratorizawa which is known for brute strength and power (power=height).

Current Concern:

Why is his dad always sleeping with the T.V. on? Every time he tries to get the remote, his dad always wakes up to take it back. He just wants to turn off the T.V.! Geez...


	2. Chapter 1: The First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikichi's first day of school included meeting Karasuno's Volleyball Club and two intense first-years.

"Why?" The brown-haired teen whine as he heard his mom huff in annoyance.

"Because Haru, both your father and I attended Karasuno, it was a once a powerhouse school y'know." His mom smiled softly as she ruffled his hair, messing it up.

"Mom!" Haruto exclaimed as he fixed his hair with a scowl, "and yeah it was once a powerhouse school. I always hear that from you, dad, and Ukai-sensei whenever you guys talk about the past. From what I hear now, the school sucks."

Rolling her eyes, she said while looking at her watch, "You better start heading there now or else you're going to be late."

Before he left, he heard his mom call out, "Haruto!"

Turning to her, the teen asked, "Yeah?"

"Give them a chance." She said with a grin.

After wishing his mom goodbye, Haruto sigh as he left to his new school Karasuno. Considering it was his third year, the dark-haired teen was hoping to finish his education at his old school, Shiratorizawa. The reason why he went there was that most of his friends from Junior High were planning on attending the school. He rather goes to a school where he already knows people than go to a completely new school.

Additionally, Haruto loves volleyball. His parents played the sport and the skills continue on to him. What more than to go to a school that offers the power and strength to improve his skills in playing. Seeing his team win and go the nationals has been the greatest experience in his life.

Glancing his phone to check the time, the teen cursed, "Damn!"

He was running late, and it was on his first day of school. Picking up his pace, Haruto started running in order to make it on time.

Despite him being a third-year student, Haruto actually looks a lot younger with his short height, 160 centimeters. He remembered being looked down by his coach when he first appeared in the gym, but as soon as he stepped into a court, height was no longer an advantage. In his opinion, volleyball is a sport that anyone can play regardless of height.

As the school got closer in view, Haruto eventually slowed down, fixing his hair and uniform. Looking up at the school, he breathed in deeply as he mentally prepared himself for the inevitable. He was no longer an eagle but a crow instead. Somewhere, he knew that Tendou was laughing at his misfortune.

"Hey! Watch out!" A loud voice called behind him causing the dark-haired teen to stumble at the sudden loud voice. He quickly steps asides as an orange blur raced past him.

Green eyes watched as the eccentric teen nearly crashes into other students causing him to slip off the bike and onto the ground. Haruto sighs he went to help the orange-haired boy, "Please be more careful next time."

The boy began to stumble over his words as he blurted out, "I'm so sorry!" His face flustered in embarrassment causing the older teen to laugh awkwardly at the sudden apology.

"It...It's okay, see you later!" Haruto waved as he quickly headed inside with his cheeks burning.

'Why am I always so awkward?!' He sighed in frustration.

* * *

Quickly searching for the class at the end of the hallway, Haruto mumbled to himself, "Class 3-4...where is it?"

Eventually, he spotted the class and made it through the classroom just as the bell rang. Scanning the classroom, he found an empty desk at the back near the window.

"Since it's the first day of school, let's start with introductions", the homeroom teacher chirped as each student began saying their names.

Eventually, it was Haruto's turn as the teen gave a shy grin from where he stood, "My...My name is Hikichi Haruto. Please take...take care of me."

The dark-haired teen listens as other students continued with their introductions. Green eyes glance at the teen next to him as he did his introduction with a kind smile.

"My name is Sugawara Koushi. Please take care of me."

Haruto's eyes widen as he shot the teen a small smile, 'His hair is silver! That's so cool, it really makes him stand out.'

Another teen that sat next time introduced himself, "My name is Sawamura Daichi. Please take care of me."

Haruto watch as the Sugawara patted the other teen in encouragement. 'They must be friends.' He mused as he turned his attention back to the teacher.

The rest of the day continued smoothly. The dark-haired teen was surprised at the simple class materials and assignments. Haruto recalled his times in Shiratorizawa with a grimace. If there's one thing he doesn't miss from that school, it was the assignments. It caused him way too many mental breakdowns and had him lose sleep due to the struggle of balancing long practices and a piling workload.

Once the final bell rang, the dark-haired teen made his way out of the class with deep thoughts. He wasn't sure if he should be considering joining the volleyball club, after all, it felt like a betrayal to his previous team. However, the thought of being able to touch the ball and watch in satisfaction as it slams down into the other side of the court led him to the front of the volleyball gym. He can't imagine spending his last year in high school not being able to play the sport he loves.

Haruto hesitated but recalled the words that his mom told him.

_"Give them a chance."_

With sudden determination, the dark-haired teen opens the doors to the gym. After all, he supposed there's more fun playing for a team who hungers for victory than a team that's already been on top.

In entering the gym, he immediately recognized the two third-years from his class. They were standing with another unfamiliar teen who had a buzz cut. As Haruto continue walking towards them, he felt less confident with each step closer. However, his determination pushed through as he called out, "Um...Sugawara and Sawamura, I'm-"

"Hikichi! I didn't know you played volleyball!" The silver-haired teen exclaimed excitedly making the teen flustered.

"Uh...um yes! I was wondering if I can still sign-in?" Haruto asked as he stumbles in words which he tried to cover up with a small smile.

"Sure!" The browned haired answered with a smile, "You can just call me Daichi, I'm the captain and Suga is the vice-captain."

"Also there's no need to call me Sugawara, just call me Suga." The silver-haired teen said with a grin. Haruto nodded with a growing smile.

Daichi continued as he gestured to the teen next to him, "This is Tanaka Ryūnosuke. He's a second-year and wing spiker."

Tanaka pulled one of his intimidation faces causing Haruto to back up in fear. His small 160-centimeter figure is nothing compared to the younger teen towering over him. He quickly blurted out, "Um...my name is Hikichi Haruto, it's nice to meet you! You're so tall!"

This causes the two third-years to burst out laughing at the dark-haired teen's sudden introduction. It seemed that Tanaka's intimidating face had an opposite effect on the shorter teen than what he anticipated.

This caused Tanaka to crack an amused smirk, "Nice to meet you too short stuff."

"You're the guy from this morning!" A voice blurted out causing Haruto to winced at the sudden loudness.

In sync, the group turned to see a short, orange boy and a tall, black-haired boy wearing a scowl. Green eyes widen in recognition, "Y-You!"

"You play volleyball too?" The orange-haired first-year asked with a small head tilt. He then took notice of your height, "A-And you're even shorter than me!"

In hearing that, the shorter teen protested, "Hey! It's even not by much," puffing his cheeks in annoyance, Haruto continued, "also my name is Hikichi Haruto, _a third-year_."

Hinata gasped after hearing that the teen wasn't a first-year like him, but a third-year. He started bowing as he apologized. With his short height, the orange-haired teen assumed that the older boy was closer to his age.

"I'm sorry!"

"Hikichi...what school did you come from? Your name sounds familiar..." The black-haired boy asked thoughtfully.

Haruto's eyes widen as he released a nervous laugh, "Haha it's just some small regular high school, " he nervously continued as he ignored the suspicious stares from the boy, "Anyways who are you?"

"Kageyama Tobio." He answered as he frowned at the older teen, "You didn't answer my question."

"Hey! There's no need to keeping bothering him!" Hinata exclaimed, suddenly annoyed in the first-year it in front of him.

Kageyama scowled at the shorter teen, "What?"

"Hey! Stop this you two, we already settled this fight." Daichi warned as he recalled the argument that happened before Haruto walked into the gym.

However, the two first-years ignore him.

"Can't you see that Hikichi was getting uncomfortable?" Hinata argued.

"I can do what I want shrimpy!" Kagayama barked.

"Hey, guys...there's no need to fight." Haruto stuttered with a nervous smile, "I'm fine."

"See! He said his fine! It's not like I'm hurting him or anything!" Kagayama continued as he glared at the orange-haired teen.

"Please stop!" Haruto cried as he stepped towards them.

"Hikichi!" Suga exclaimed as he grabbed the shorter teen and pulled him away from the fight, "I don't think it's a good idea to get in between them. Daichi can handle them."

Despite the silver-haired teen's assurance, Haruto couldn't help the building panic he felt as he watches the two first-years up at each other's throats.

"Hmm? It seems to be getting noisy Volleyball Club." An older man hummed as he walks past the gym causing Daichi to slightly pale.

"Ack! Vice!" Tanaka blurted out as Suga whispered to him, "Principle."

"Principle!" Tanaka continued as Haruto remained frozen beside the vice-captain.

"You're not fighting, I trust?" The Vice Principle asked as he walked into the gym.

"Just a friendly banter," Daichi quickly assures. He turned to Hinata and Kageyama with a threatening smile, "Right guys?"

Tanaka whispered to Haruto, "The Vice wants us to misbehave, he has a thing against us."

"Serve to me! I'll catch whatever you throw!" Hinatsu challenged, paying no attention to volleyball captain.

"Hey!" The buzz cut teen exclaimed as the two first-years continued to ignore them.

"Teammates that disregards their captain, must be troublesome." The Vice Principle hummed as he watches the scene unfold.

Kagayama picked up a volleyball and performed a jump serve that Hinata failed to receive.

"Um...Hinata! Kagayama! There's no need to keep fighting!" Haruto called out, fidgeting at the scene. When he entered the gym, he wasn't expecting such intense first-years. He had a gut feeling that something bad is going to happen.

And he was right...

Kageyama performed another jump serve which Hinata received. However, it wasn't clean as the ball bounce out of his arms hitting the Vice Principal. The group watched in shock as the Vice Principle's toupee flew off and landed on Daichi's head who was frozen in fear. Haruto sighed as his face flushed in embarrassment.

"He was wearing a hairpiece?" Kagayama muttered.

"You didn't notice? I noticed it at the ceremony.." Hinata retorted as he held back his laughter.

With his face burning with shame, Haruto quickly hit the two first-years, "Guys!" He hissed, reprimanding them.

"Sawamura can I have a moment?" A cold voice belonging to the Vice Principal asked.

Daichi followed him sullenly.

* * *

A few minutes past when Daichi came back. The boys stood up to face the captain.

"Luckily we're not being blamed. There's no need for apologies." Everyone sighed in relief, "We all just have to pretend that we saw nothing." Everyone nodded.

"That's good." Haruto murmured in relief as he places his hand on his once racing heart. Daichi nodded as he patted his shoulder for assurance.

"As for you two!" Daichi said, switching personas, "No matter how gifted you may be," he laid a hand on Kagayama's shoulder.

"Or how much you're willing to give your all," he laid a hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"If you guys can't work together then you're not wanted here!" The captain finished as he threw the two first-year out.

Haruto released a nervous chuckle, "I guess that's what you meant by argument?" Suga nodded.

"Please let us in! I want to play volleyball!" Hinata cried. There was a loud thump before Kagayama spoke.

"I'll work with him as a teammate. Please let me practice!"

Daichi opened the door with a serious look, "Oh really?"

Kageyama looked away and muttered, "If I was on a team with him, I'll rather spike, set, and receive by myself."

"I'm surprised by your honesty," Daichi laughed, "Its a start, but in volleyball one player can't do all the work. How do you expect to play by yourself? Until you learn that, you are not welcome." He then slammed the door.

"Alright Hikichi, since you're the only new member present what would you like the work on?" Suga asked with a motherly smile.

Haruto grinned nervously, "Actually I still haven't filled out an application yet. I was wondering I can still get one."

"Oh yeah," Daichi replied, "My bag is in the club room so I can give you the form after practice."

Haruto smiles, "Thank you! Since practice is still in session, I was wondering if I can practice some serves?"

"Yeah, sure!" Suga agreed immediately.

However looking back at the gym doors, the dark-haired teen questioned, "Um...captain? Are they going to be okay?"

"They'll be fine, no worries." Daichi assures, waving the shorter team off gently, "Go practice." The teen nods hesitantly before following Suga.

* * *

"Um...Suga, would you mind receiving for me?" Haruto shyly asked.

Sugar nodded with a soft smile as he walks to the other side of the court. Once he got into receiving position, Haruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Opening his eyes, he bounced the ball against the floor a couple of times. The sound of the ball grabbed the attention of the rest of the team as they watch with curiosity. Suga's eyes widen in surprise at the piercing green eyes and tensed atmosphere Haruto created. The dark-haired teen threw the ball up and takes a few steps. As the ball began falling, Haruto jumped, slamming his palm into the ball. Suga quickly ran over and received the ball, however it wasn't clean as the ball bounce from his arm sending it back to the other side. If it was a real game, it would've been a chance ball for the opposing team.

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Haruto frowned. It still wasn't a good serve like his teammates from Shiratorizawa. He knew that Wakatoshi's serves were monstrous from first-hand experiences.

"Whoa! That's an impressive serve! Where did you learn that?" Suga asked excitedly as he walks over to him. Haruto blushed at the praises as he fiddled with his hands. (It was a nervous habit of his that grew with him since childhood)

"Just...a few friends who played volleyball, nothing special," Haruto explained, "but you were still able to receive it so it wasn't that special."

"No need to be so humbled, it was a nice serve," Daichi interjected.

Tanaka grinned as he hit him hard on the back, causing the shorter boy to yelp, "For your short height I wasn't expecting such power! Nice serve!"

Haruto smiles in response before he frowned in confusion, "Um...what are you guys doing?"

The group then noticed Kageyama and Hinata.

"One...two...we challenge you to a practice match! The duo said in sync, "Us versus the upperclassmen, If we win, we are allowed on the team."

"They did a count down?" Haruto questioned curiously as Tanaka burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Are you guys for real?"

"We want to prove that we can play together!" The pair continued in sync as Tanaka continued laughing.

"How many times did you rehearse that?" Suga added teasingly with an amused smile.

"This is great! I kinda like them," Tanaka said between his laughter.

"And if you lose?" Daichi asked.

Kagayama answered, "Then we will accept whatever penalty you have."

"Alright. There are two more first-years joining the club. We'll play a three-on-three match. It's a game we hold every year for our new members to see how they play." Daichi agreed.

Hinata tilted his head, "But if it's three-on-three, who will be playing on our side?"

Daichi pursed his lips as his eyes fell on the short teen next to him, "Hikichi, I want you to be on their side on game day."

Startled, the dark-haired teen glance up to the captain in surprise, "Me?"

Seeing the nod sent his way, he glanced back at the duo who looked at him expectantly, "Um...okay."

"If you lose," Daichi continued as the attention fell back to him, "for the rest of my time in school, Kageyama will not be allowed to be a setter."

"What?!" Kageyama exclaimed in shock as Haruto's eyes widened in shock at the penalty.

"We can't have a self-centered setter and someone who banks in skills and still loses."

"Um...captain," Haruto started as he felt the tense aura coming from the black-haired first year.

"What wrong?" Daichi asked mockingly, "I'm not saying your application will be rejected. I'm sure you can easily play other positions."

"No way! I'm a setter!" Kageyama stated furiously.

"Now now, let's calm down," Suga said calmly.

"Then win," Daichi said coolly.

"And I'll help! These delinquents need to be whipped into shape!" Tanaka said proudly as he moves closer to the shorter teen, "Morning practice, 5:30."

Daichi raises an eyebrow on the two but paid no mind. He glanced at the clock before handing the short teen his bag and a club application.

"It's getting late, you can head home now. You already stayed longer than necessary," Daichi said, gently helping the teen towards to door.

Haruto maid a noise of protest, "Are you sure? Shouldn't I help clean? I don't mind..."

"Go home," Daichi said with finality that left no arguments as he closes the door on the boy.

Sighing, Haruto glance to find the duo standing nearby, "Oh, you guys are still here?"

"Tanaka told us about morning practice! Will you be there Hikichi?" Hinata asked excitedly.

Chuckling at his excitement, Haruto nodded, "Of course, we've got to practice as a team right?" He smiled as he waved at the two, "See you tomorrow."

Walking home, Haruto sighed as he recalled everything that happened today, 'It seems that there's more to those Crows than meets the eye."


	3. Chapter 2: Practice and Former Teammates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruto starts practicing with the weirdo duo and spends time with some friends from Shiratorizawa.

Haruto yawned as he made his way past the school gate. 'Honestly, 5:30 is way too early for anyone to be awake,' he thought as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

Normally he was a morning person, but he spent last night texting his friends from his old school. The group chat included Ushijima Wakatoshi, Jin Soekawa, Eita Semi, Reon Ōhira, and Satori Tendou. Despite him getting closer to the captain and Suga, Haruto misses his friends. He misses being able to mess around with Reon and Jin. He misses Semi's motherly nature to keep everyone in check. He misses Tendou's teasing that could always rile Semi. He also misses Wakatoshi and his stoic yet blunt personality. He most especially missed playing on the court with them.

Sighing, Haruto arrived at the gym where he spotted the duo.

Who were currently arguing...

"Guys please," Haruto sighed tiredly, cutting off the two's loud voices, "It's too early."

"Dumbass," Kageyama scoff. Before Hinata went off on him again, Tanaka showed up much to the older teen's relief.

"5:30 sure is rough." He yawned, greeting the three teens.

"The gym is locked," Kageyama informed as Tanaka held up the key.

"Who's the best upperclassmen?" Tanaka questioned causing the older teen to roll his eyes as he grabbed to keys from him to open the door.

"Thank you senpai!" Kageyama and Hinata chorused. The buzz cut teen laughs and asked them to say it against which they complied.

Shaking his head at the second year's antic, Haruto walks into the gym. Tanaka followed not long after.

"Upperclassmen first!"

The two turned around to see the two first-year fighting over who would come in next. Tanaka and Haruto both glanced at each other.

'Are they going to compete over everything?' The two thought.

"Come in you two, we've got be out of here by 7:00 leaving no traces. I don't want to get in trouble with Daichi." Tanaka said.

"I knew it." A voice said revealing it to be Suga as he stepped into the gym with a tired smile.

"H-How did you know?" Tanaka stuttered.

"You never ask for the gym keys. You're rarely here on time!" Suga answered with a growing grin while Tanaka pouted, "No worries, I won't tell Daichi. It's kinda thrilling, secret practice."

"Let's set up?" Haruto suggested as they prepared the net and volleyball.

Kageyama practices setting to Haruto while Hinata was practicing receiving with Suga and Tanaka. Kageyama began setting to him in different ways, however, Haruto missed the ball which was tossed too fast. Sighing, Haruto watches the black haired teen run to get the ball.

Before Kageyama started setting again, Haruto called out to him, "Um...this might not be the best time to bring it up, but I don't usually play Wing Spiker. So I'm not really used to spiking quick tosses." Keeping is eyes towards the ground he apologized, "I'm sorry!"

Tilting his head to the side, Hinata (who overheard the conversation) asked curiously, "Then what position do you play?"

Smiling nervously the shorter teen answered, "I usually play as the Libero or," glancing at Kageyama, "Setter."

Haruto sighed as his team fell silent, from the corner of his eye, he spotted Tanaka and Suga watching them with curiosity. He should've told Daichi what his position was before joining their side, after all, they have Kageyama who was already a sufficient Setter.

"I'll bring the ball to you." Kageyama declared.

"What?" Haruto questioned as he eyed the taller teen with clear confusion.

"In return, you can toss the ball to me when necessary." Kageyama continued as green eyes widened in realization.

"A surprise attack." He muttered.

If during the game Haruto continues to spike the ball, the team's focus will be on either him or Hinata. If suddenly Haruto turns to set the ball for Kageyama to spike then it'll be an unexpected attack for the other team. Plus, nobody from the team besides them knows that Haruto is also a Setter so it'll be a complete shock.

Turning to the black-haired teen, Haruto hit him in the back causing the tall teen to yelp, "Geez Kageyama you sure are a genius."

Hinata feeling left out in the group cried, "How about me?! I want to spike!"

Kageyama glared at the orange-haired teen, "If you can't receive the ball, there won't be an opportunity for a set or spike. I will give all my tosses to Haruto who can cleanly receive the ball."

"So if I can receive, you'll toss to me?" Hinata clarified.

"I'll toss to anyone who I believe is essential to winning. Right now, you aren't that." Kageyama coldly stated as if it was a fact.

Haruto winced at his tone and gently patted Hinata's shoulder, "It's okay Hinata, I can help with your received outside of practice! And I can help toss to you."

Suga nodded, "I will too! We're both Setters and Hikichi's a Libero." Hinata's face immediately brightens and bows in thanks before running to help Tanaka take down the net.

Walking out of the gym, Haruto felt a bit frustrated with Kageyama's attitude. He walked absentmindedly down the hallway before bumping into a wall. At least that what he thought as he glanced up at the tall intimidating figure in front of him.

"What the..." The tall teen which Haruto assumes to be a delinquent mumbled. He glances down at the shorter teen.

"I'm so sorry!" Haruto cried as he quickly moves away from him.

"It's okay, I didn't notice you there." The taller third-year said gently, "My name is Azumane Asahi, you can call me Asahi."

Haruto blinked at the unexpected gentleness from the giant. He smiled shyly, "Nice to you meet you, my name Hikichi Haruto."

"Are you lost?" Asahi asked curiously, "This is the third year floor, the first-year floor is..."

Despite the kind nature the giant teen shown, Haruto scowled at him at a clear misunderstanding. He absolutely hates when people mistake him to be younger than he looks. Most would take it as a compliment, but they just don't understand the struggles of being looked down upon because of their height.

"Please just stop talking," The short teen interrupted coldly causing Asahi to flinch at the sudden change in attitude, "I'm a third-year, Class 4."

Eyes widened in realization, Asahi stuttered out, "I-I didn't know, I'm so sorry!"

Haruto rolled his eyes, "Whatever, I'm heading to my classes, I suggest you do the same. Classes are about to start anyways."

* * *

"Hikichi?" Suga waves his hand in front of the dark-haired teen.

Jumping slightly, Haruto smiled, "Yeah?"

"Are you alright? I noticed you've been spacing out during class." The silvered haired teen asked worriedly as Daichi nodded.

"Is everything okay?"

Sighing Haruto explained, "Yeah, but something happened earlier before class started and I can't help thinking about it."

"What happened?" Daichi asked curiously before wincing as the silver-haired teen hit him.

"Don't be so blunt!"

"It's fine," Haruto chucked before his face turned serious, "I ran into this giant third year earlier. He was so gentle, but..."

Haruto flushes in embarrassment as he hid his now red face with his hand, "He thought I was a first-year student."

Suga didn't bother hiding his laughter as Daichi used his hand to cover his amused grin. "I don't blame him," Suga chokes out in between his laughter, "Your height makes you look a lot younger."

"But that's not the worst part," Haruto sighed, uncovering his face, "I feel so guilty thinking about it now, but after he said that I basically told him to get lost."

Blinking in surprise, Daichi replied, "I didn't expect such harsh words from you."

Suga was quick to agree, "After meeting you, you seemed to be a shy guy Haruto."

The dark-haired teen chuckled softly, "Yeah, but sometimes people tell me that when I'm annoyed or angry I become a different person. I'm not sure if they're right..."

"That sounds like someone we know," Suga said as they both glanced at the volleyball captain.

"Hey!"

"Anyways, I feel pretty bad now," Haruto continued, "despite him being giant-looking, the guy seemed to have a fragile heart."

Daichi patted his shoulder for comfort, "If you see him then just go talk to him about it."

"Where's everyone?" Haruto asked as he took notice of the empty classroom.

"It's lunch. That's why I was trying to get your attention." Suga answered causing the short boy to gasp.

"Our practice with Hinata!" Grabbing the silvered haired boy. Haruto said a quick goodbye to Daichi as he dragged the teen down the hall.

"Hikichi! Suga! I was wondering where you guys were." Hinata said worriedly, brightening at the sight of his two upperclassmen.

"Sorry about that Hinata," Haruto replied waving off the concern.

The three of them started practicing together. Both Suga and Hikichi were giving small tips for the younger teen about receiving and spiking.

"Why are you and Kageyama so competitive?" Haruto asked curiously as he recalled practice from this morning. The two were basically fighting each because they wanted to be the first to enter the gym.

"In Junior High, there weren't many people interested in volleyball in my school to make a team. It was only me. I managed to get some friends together so that we could compete in an actual tournament, but the first team we went against was Kageyama's. We lost badly, but still..." Hinata looked at his friends with a determined smile, "I wanted to stay on the court longer with my friends and play volleyball for as long as I can."

"So Kageyama is the biggest opponent at your level," Haruto confirmed as Hinata nodded.

"Well, he's now your biggest ally! Is he not?" Suga asked with a growing grin. Hinata froze, thinking over the silvered haired teen words.

Nearby, Kageyama crushed his milk carton furiously, leaving the three to practice.

* * *

Haruto walked along the backside of the school, deep in thought.

Practice just ended earlier which the short teen got the meet the rest of the players. Besides Tanaka, he meets three other second years, Ennoshita Chikara, Kinoshita Hisashi, and Narita Kazuhito. They're a pretty chill group that Haruto enjoyed chatting with. Along with them, he met the two first years Daichi mentioned the other day, Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi. While Haruto found Yamahguchi the sweetest guy to be with, Tsukishima had to be the saltiest guy he met. He didn't mind the tall blonde first year, but he didn't appreciate the comments he made about his height.

"Haruto!" The dark-haired teen quickly turned to see a ball flying towards him. Dropping his bag, he stretches his arm out, perfectly receiving the ball which headed to the awaiting Kageyama who caught it.

Hinata stood, frozen with his jaw dropped while Kageyama stared at the ball in his hand. A single thought passed through their minds.

_'How did he receive that poor hit?'_

"How did you receive that?!" The duo exclaimed simultaneously as Haruto winced at their loudness.

"I'm a Libero," The short teen shrugged, "I'm quite used to receiving different kinds of hits."

Hinata looked at him in full admiration before turning back to Kageyama with determination, "One more!"

Smiling at the duo, Haruto grabbed his bag and waved them goodbye. As much as he wanted to stay longer and help them prepare for the match, he had something important planned.

Glancing back at his phone, he saw a new message.

_Semisemi: Are you still coming over?_

* * *

"Nice kill!" Haruto called out as Ushijima spiked his toss.

After texting his friends last night, Semi agreed to have them come over his place to hang out. However, only Haruto, Ushijima, and Tendou were able to come. To Haruto, the short teen wasn't going to miss any chances to spend time with his friends since he won't see them as often as before.

After he wished the two first years farewell, he headed to Semi's house which was nearby his. That's when he met up with Ushijima and Tendou. Since Semi had a volleyball net set up, the four of them agreed to play a two-on-two match to past some time before dinner.

"That's not fair! Why are Haru and Wakatoshi paired up in the same team?" Tendou cried as he watched Ushijima spike past him again.

Currently, the scores were 17-14 with Ushijima and Haruto leading.

"If I remembered correctly, you were the one who made the teams," Semi said pointedly to the red-haired teen.

"Why are you blaming me?! Who's side are you on?" Tendou argued as he received that ball that Haruto served.

"I'm just stating facts." Semi retorted as he sets the ball to him.

The small teen chuckled at the pair's disagreement as he jumped to block Tendou's spike.

He absolutely misses this. Playing with his friends and spending time with them. Even though it's only been a day since school started, Haruto missed spending lunch with them. He missed Tendou's eccentric personality and Semi's strict instruction to "make sure you eat before playing volleyball with Ushijima". He knew that it wasn't going to be the same now that he's in another school.

As Ushijima spiked another ball, Haruto cheered as they've won the game with the score 25-19.

So, he wanted to treasure these moments while he can...

"How's Karasuno?" Semi asked curiously as the group headed back inside.

"It's okay," Haruto shrugged, "Schoolwork is easier though, thank goodness."

"How lucky!" Tendou cried out, "We started a new lesson for math and I could barely understand what the teacher is saying!" He turned to the quiet ace, "Right Wakatoshi?"

Ushijima nodded, "It's difficult."

Semi sighed at the hopeless group as they walk into his room. From there the group started pulling out their notebooks to start on homework. The ash-blonde teen was known to be a smart student as he usually helps the other third years with their assignments.

"Do you guys have any new members?" Haruto asked as the group was in the middle of their English homework.

"Yeah, a few first years and some second years." Tendou answered, "Apparently, the coach wants Goshiki, a first-year, and Shirabu, a second-year, to play as regulars."

"Tch," Semi clicked his tongue as his eyes remained focused on his assignment, "I don't like that new second year, Shirabu."

Seeing Haruto's confusion, Tendou explained, "He's the new Setter."

"Oh," The dark-haired teen said in understanding before he turned to the ash-blonde teen, "It's okay Semi! I always prefer you to set the ball for when I spike it."

Ushijima, who remained silent, questioned, "But aren't you usually the Setter or Libero?"

Tendou chuckled as Haruto blushed in embarrassment. Semi smiled amusingly, "It's okay Haru, I know what you mean."

"I'm surprised though," Haruto said thoughtful, "I didn't know a first-year managed to make it to regular. What's his position?"

Semi smirk as he eyed the quiet Ace, "He's a Wing Spiker, but he's very determined to be Shiratorizawa's new Ace."

Ushijima nodded in agreement as Tendou smirked.

Green eyes widened, as Haruto thought about the oranges haired first years, "We have someone like that in Karasuno as well. He's pretty short too, but wants to be an Ace."

"You're one to talk Haru." Tendou teased as the said shortie stuck his tongue out.

"You're joining their Volleyball Club?" Ushijima cut in as Haruto flinched at the question.

Avoiding the Ace's eyes, he mumbled,  
"I guess..."

"It's okay! We don't mind Haru." Semi quickly assures as he patted the teen's shoulder.

"I would've been more surprised shrimpy if you didn't join the club," Tendou agreed as Haruto rolled his eyes at the nickname.

Ushijima's eyes met his as an understanding pass through them. If they both face each other on the court, neither of them would hold back.

Haruto smirk determinedly, he absolutely can't wait to play a match with Shiratorizawa. Not as their player, but as their opponent.

* * *

"Hey Hikichi, you look tired," Kageyama stated bluntly as he watches the short teen stifled his yawn.

"Gee thanks," Haruto said sarcastically as he turned to the orange-haired teen, "Hinata, receive so we can get you some spiking practices with this stubborn guy."

"Yes!"

Haruto watch as Kageyama served to Hinata, both blinked in surprise as the orange-haired teen received it. Suga entered the gym a couple of minutes later as he stood silently next to the other third year.

"Hey! Whoa! How long have they been doing this?" Tanaka asked with wide eyes as he entered the gym not long after.

"About 15 minutes." Suga answered, "Well, since I got here. What's your count Hikichi?"

"25 minutes," Haruto replies as he eyed the duo with respect for their never-ending stamina.

"And he's still going?"

Hinata, seemly exhausted, continued receiving the ball while Kageyama frowned at the display.

"Hey! We're done he-"

"No!" The yell made everyone jump as Haruto moved closer to Suga in fear of the possible start of another argument.

Hinata tiredly continued, "The ball hasn't touched the floor! It's not over yet!" He glared at the black-haired teen with fierce determination. Kageyama frowned and purposefully spike the ball near the back of the court.

Haruto watched in amazement as Hinata sped towards the end of the court. The orange-haired teen slides down and kept the ball up which was sent back to Kageyama, much to his surprise. The only setter turned, getting in the position for a toss.

"No way!" Tanaka exclaimed, "He's too tired. He can't spike that."

However, seeing the determination that the first-year had, Haruto disagreed, "He will."

Hinata grinned widely as he saw the position Kagayama was in as he sped towards the net. He leaped into the air and slammed his palm against the ball.

Everyone in the gym (in exception to Kageyama) smiled at the display as Haruto smiles smugly at the two boys next to him, "Told ya!"

The moment was ruined as Hinata landed and was cursed with the sick spell.

"Someone get the mop!" Suga yelled as both Tanaka and Haruto rush off after seeing Hinata bent over, throwing up.

"Dumbass!" Kageyama yelled.

Suga sighed as he guided Hinata to the bleachers to lay down while Tanaka and Haruto frantically scrubbed the floor of all evidence. Kageyama paced around as he occasionally insults the tired first year. The three older teens looked on with amusement.

Haruto's mind continued to replay the scene of Hinata spiking the ball as he held a big determined grin.

_'I can't wait to see what this team will evolve to.'_


	4. Chapter 3: Three-On-Three Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruto: Kageyama let me toss to you! :D  
> Hinata: How about me? :(  
> Kageyama: Shut up boke!  
> 

Haruto sniffled another yawn as he entered the gym. Today was the day of the three-on-three match. Unfortunately, the short teen didn't get much sleep last night due to a certain red-haired idiot who video called him about his English homework.

Despite not being good with Math, Haruto was surprisingly good at English. He enjoyed the classes in Shiratorizawa along with the new lessons from Karasuno. So it didn't come to a surprise that Tendou asked him for help.

It wasn't until the other third-years join the call when Haruto realized he made a grave mistake. He wasn't going to get any sleep. The dark-haired teen knows for a fact that with all of them together, nothing was going to get done.

So here he is, walking into the gym, completely annoyed at his former teammates for keeping him up and for having practice so damn early.

"Uh, Hikichi?" Suga called, sensing the scary aura that surrounded the teen.

"Hm?"

"A-Are you alright?"

Sighing deeply, Haruto gave the silvered haired teen a weary smile, "Yeah, I didn't get much sleep last night. Don't mind me."

Despite the reassurances, Suga could still feel the tension coming from him.

'So this is what he meant by how he changes to a different person. I never saw Hikichi look so intimidating...'

The others were already setting up the net as Daichi mentioned, "Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are here."

As if on cue, Hinata and Kageyama saw a tall blonde teen came closer to the group along with a green-haired teen.

"Hi," Yamaguchi greeted the group as the taller boy remained silent.

"Alright," The Captain nodded in approval, "I'll be playing on their team."

"You Captain?" Hinata chokes out.

"No worries, I'm sure you guys will do fine," He said encouragingly before a more competitive smile cross his face, "but that doesn't mean I'll go easy."

"I won't be expecting nothing less," Haruto said as he found himself more awake than earlier. Turning to the two first-years on the opposing team, he added, "Good luck you two, let's have a good game."

"Yes," Yamaguchi said, flushing at the kind encouragement from the older teen as Tsukishima nodded with a smirk as the groups split off to different sides of the court.

"Hmm," Tsukishima chuckled darkly as he walked over to the Captain, "Shorty 1 or 2? Which one should I crush-I mean pindown first."

"I can't wait to see the King lose," The blonde added.

"W-Watch it Tsukki! They can hear you." Yamaguchi whispered nervously.

"That's the plan," Tsukishima then turns and throws over his shoulder, "I sure hope they won't be too angry."

"Tsukishima, you've got an excellent bad attitude," Daichi commented with a shaky smile.

"Aww was he trying to make me angry? How cute," Haruto cooed with a dark smirk, as the team shivered as the temperature of the room seemed to drop, "Unfortunately, I don't listen to bullshit."

Suga sweatdropped, "It seems that even Haruto also has some attitude problems as well...."

Tanaka laughed at the unexpected insults from the short teen, "You sure are something else Hikichi," He then pulled a threatening face, "Let's crush him to a pulp."

Haruto chuckled as Hinata stuck his tongue out to the blonde middle blocker.

Clasping his hands, Hinata determinedly said, "Let's win this match!"

With that, the practice match began.

* * *

"Take that!" Haruto exclaimed as he slammed the ball through Tsukishima, Their team was currently on the lead with 2-1.

"Whoa, the ball flew past that huge first year!" Ennoshita exclaimed.

"Yeah! I wasn't expecting so much power from his small form," Suga commented.

"You're blocking could use some working Tsukishima," Haruto pointed out with a smug smirk.

"You turn into a different person when you play Hikichi," Tsukishima remarked through the net as the small teen shrugged and walk off, his smug smirk still in place.

"Maybe you shouldn't have gotten Haruto worked up," Daichi observes as he eyed the short teen from the other side of the net. Tsukishima clicked his tongue in annoyance.

The next play continued with Daichi served which Haruto cleanly received.

"Hinata!" Kagayama called, toss the ball to the orange-haired boy. Hinata's face lit up, only to have his spike shut down by the tall blonde first year.

"You took me by surprise the other day," Tsukishima commented, "You can really jump."

Hinata remained silent as he glared at the taller first year.

"If you only had another foot of height in you, you could've been a superstar."

Hinata turned to Kagayama, "One more! I'll get the next one!" Kageyama nodded in response.

Haruto received the ball and Kagayama set it to Hinata who spiked. However, it was blocked once again.

"Blocked again?" Ennoshita mumbled as he glanced at the score, 4-6 with Tsukishima's team ahead.

"How many times was that?" Kinoshita asked and Haruto frowned and glanced at the Setter.

'He must be getting frustrated,' The short teen thought, 'Having his tosses get blocked is one of the most annoying things as a Setter.'

He knew that from experience as he thought back to the annoying middle blocker from Tokyo. Haruto clicked his tongue at the thought.

"Hey, snap out of it. You keep getting a block, "Tsukishima said mockingly, "Just give him one of your King's tosses. You know, that one that leaves your opponents in the dust along with your allies."

'It's worst now that Tsukishima keeps bring back Kageyama's past.' Haruto frowned thoughtfully. He's was there during that particular match and it wasn't the best sight.

It's one thing for a spiker to miss a toss, but it's a Setter's nightmare for their spiker to ignore the toss. Haruto shivered at the thought, he would never want that situation to happen to him.

"Shut your trap," The black haired teen spat.

Feeling the tensions, the game continued hastily as Yamaguchi accidentally served the ball into the net.

"We don't need quick attacks, I'll win this," Kageyama muttered darkly as he moves back to serve.

"Go, killer serve!" Hinata called.

Haruto, however, remained silent as he observed the Captain on the outside of the net. He knew that Daichi had to be a good receiver based on the way he's positioned.

As the ball was slammed to the other side of the court, Daichi smiled as he moved under the ball and cleanly received it.

"Yamaguchi," Tsukishima called, setting the ball to the freckled teen.

Yamaguchi spike the ball which Hinata failed to block. Much to the surprise to the team, Kageyama successfully received it, sending it to Haruto.

"Huh? Kageyama got first-touch!" Kinoshita exclaimed as the said setter ran towards to net. Haruto quickly got under the ball and sets it back to Kageyama with an excited grin.

However, Kageyama's unexpected spike was quickly received by Daichi. The ball was sent to Tsukishima who sets it again to Yamaguchi. The freckled teen hit the ball to Hinata who failed to receive it.

"Dammit," Kageyama cursed.

Daichi smiles at the two first-years from the other side of the court, "Nice trick, but I also trained in receives two years longer than you guys."

"You guys aren't going to break through easily." He added as Hinata looked at him with admiration, 'So cool!'

"Nice setting Hikichi! You'll get it next time!" Suga called in attempts to relieve the tension. Haruto smiled faintly, giving his fellow third-year a thumbs up. Even though Daichi wasn't really referring to him, Haruto realized how well Daichi's receives are. He wasn't expecting the third-year to get Kageyama's spike.

"Hey King," Tsukishima called out, "Don't you think you should start taking this seriously? Send one of your famous 'King tosses'."

"Huh? What's your problem? What do you mean, 'King tosses'?", Hinata interrupted, completely fed up with all the insults the tall blonde has been making throughout the game.

"Don't you even know why this guy is called the King?" Tsukishima questioned.

"Because he's good right? Other schools are intimidated by him." Hinata answered innocently as Haruto frowned deepen.

_'He didn't know?'_

Tsukishima laughed.

"That's the usual misconception. According to rumor, the nickname "King is the Court" was given by his teammates at Kitagawa first. It means he's a...selfish king." Tsukishima explained, "He was too controlling, so he got benched at the finals."

Feeling that things were getting out of hand Haruto move closer to the group, "Hey, Tsukishima. Stop."

Kageyama let his hair cover his face as he slipped into thought. Tsukishima, however, ignored the upperclassmen.

"Is that why you won't do quick attacks?" Tsukishima continued, "Did the finals freak you out?"

"Tsukishima!" Haruto exclaimed but Daichi shook his head, warning him to back away. Haruto clicks his tongue, annoyed that his Captain wanted him to stand down while Tsukishima ridiculed his teammate.

"Why bother tossing if no one's there to spike it?"

"You're right," Kageyama cut the blond off, "The thought of no one being there to hit my toss...scares me."

"But that was back in Junior High," Kageyama looks up to Hinata with wide eyes, "Your tosses are fine so there's no problem."

The orange-haired teen the points at Tsukishima, "The real problem is how to slam it past you!"

Daichi laugh softly as the tensions were relieved as Hinata continued, "You have to beat Tsukishima and become a Setter and toss to me! When we mess up, Hikichi will be there to cover our mistakes."

"So straightforward...how annoying." Tsukishima scoffed.

The match continued with Tsukishima's simple overhand served which Hinata badly received. Kageyama set the ball but cursed as it wasn't clean. Haruto jumped, hitting a feint to cover.

"Sorry!" The duo chorus as Haruto waved it off, "Don't mind. Don't mind."

"Um Kageyama," Haruto called out as the black-haired boy glance at him questioningly.

"Do you wanna try a quick attack?"

Kageyama blinked, looking down at the short teen in surprise. The black-haired teen meets his gaze, nodded in understanding. To Kageyama, the short third-year seemed to be itching to toss the ball.

"Let's go!" Hinata exclaimed encouragingly as he received the ball.

Going under the ball, Haruto took a deep breath as his eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Right!" Kageyama called much to the surprise for the opposing team.

Haruto launches the ball in the direction of his voice. Kageyama smirk as the ball flew towards him. He hit the ball with a resounding smack, blowing through Tsukishima's block, hitting the other side of the court.

"Yes!" Both Kageyama and Haruto cheered. Haruto grinned at the chance to toss a quick to the first-year Setter.

Kageyama tried the same to Hinata, but the ball was missed.

"Try using his height to your advantage," Haruto insisted as Kageyama widened in understanding.

He points to Hinata, "Run your fastest and jump your highest! I'll bring the ball to you." However, despite the instructions, the ball was missed again.

Kageyama barked, "Don't look at the ball dumbass!"

"Don't mind!" Haruto called before the two first-years could start arguing.

Kageyama sets the ball, but this time, Hinata successfully spike the ball which hit the outside side of the court. Haruto let out a surprised noise.

"His eyes were closed..."

Kageyama grabbed the orange-haired boy by his collar, "Dumbass! Why did you close your eyes?!"

"You told me to not watch the ball!" Hinata exclaimed defensively, "If I have my eyes open, I can't help but watch the ball!"

"What kind of person has 100% trust in another person?!"

"I have no other choice but to trust you," Hinata explained as Kageyama stared at him in confusion.

"You brought the ball to me and I spike it," Hinata whispered, elated at the thought.

"Awesome! That was amazing!" Suga cheered as the two other second-years shot them encouraging smiles.

The duo continued to do another quick attack, successfully angering the tall blonde first-year.

"Not this time!" He grunted, blocking Hinata.

Kageyama, however, sets to Haruto who performs a straight.

"Matchpoint!" Hinata called excitedly.

"Uh oh. Looks like it's over for Daichi's team." Suga chuckles as the Haruto lines up to serve. He remembers the jump serve that the short teen performed the other day.

Despite being able to receive it, he took notice of Haruto practicing his serve every chance he got. He wouldn't be surprised if the short teen managed to improve his serve.

Haruto smirks as he points at Yamaguchi who flinches at the application. Taking a deep breath, Haruto tosses the ball up then takes a few steps as he sent the ball towards the freckled teen who failed to receive it.

"That serve was so cool Hikichi!" Hinata exclaimed as he ran up to the shorter teen, "It went 'whoosh' and then hit Yamaguchi like 'wham'!"

Rolling his eyes at the orange-haired teen, Kageyama said, "Nice serve."

"Thanks," Haruto smiles shyly at the pair as they ran off in attempts to shake Tsukishima's hand.

"Nice job Haruto! I was surprised that Kageyama let you toss to him," Suga praised as Haruto nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, I was surprised too. I guess he noticed that I wanted to toss the ball too."

"Captain!" The first-year duo exclaimed as Daichi turned in confusion. Noticing the club application forms in their hands, he chuckled, taking them.

Looking back at their manager, Daichi asked, "Kiyoko, they're here right?"

Ignoring the team's offers to help, Kiyoko carries the box inside and sets it down next to Daichi. She opens it, revealing black jackets. It said 'Karasuno Volleyball Club' in white bold letters.

"Cool!" Hinata shouted.

Haruto chuckled as he held one up for himself before excitedly putting it on, appreciating the new windbreaker.

Looking at his teammates, he grinned, "You guys can stop calling me Hikichi, just call me Haruto."

The third and second years smiled at him. Hinata and Yamaguchi grinned at the short teen as Kageyama nodded. Tsukishima gave a faint nodded before turning away.

"Welcome to the Karasuno's Volleyball Club!" The other third-years and second-years cheered.

Haruto smiles softly at his team, 'Looks like I'm officially a crow.'

The moment was interrupted as the doors to the gym slammed open.

"It's decided! We have a match against Aoba Johsai High School!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a comment! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 4: A Player's Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeda-Sensei: We're having a practice match against Aoba Seijoh!  
> Also Takeda-sensei: Btw Haruto used to play for Shiratorizawa  
> Haruto: *sweats nervously*  
> Everyone: *freaking out*

"Aoba...Johsai?" Haruto muttered, his once grin has turned into a frown.

"The one nicknamed Seijoh?" Suga asked, mouth gaping.

"Yikes."

"No way!"

"Aren't they one of the top four teams in our prefecture?" Tanaka asked aloud as Suga nodded shakily.

"A top-four team?!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Aoba Johsai..." Kageyama muttered darkly, eyes narrowing in annoyance.

The newcomer turned to the two first years, "Oh, you two must be the troublesome first-years, Hinata and Kageyama."

Hinata turned to Kageyama, "Who's he? A teacher?"

"I don't know."

"I'm the Volleyball Advisor starting this year, Takeda Ittetsu," Takeda explained to the upcoming members, "I have no volleyball experience so I can't help with your technique. However, for anything else, I'll do my very best. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice you meet you!" The new members echoed back.

"Sensei," Daichi called, walking towards the advisor.

Takeda scratched the back of his head, embarrassed, "I've been running around everywhere to set up the practice match, so I haven't had time to drop in here."

"It's okay Sensei, I wondering though, how did you get a powerhouse like Seijoh to agree?" Suga questioned thoughtfully.

"You didn't get in your knees and beg again, did you?" Daichi asked wearily, concerned for the team's advisor.

Haruto frown deepened, 'Beg?'

"No no! I'm good at getting on my knees and begging, but not this time!" Takeda assures as Daichi sighed in relief.

"Th-That's not something to be proud of," Haruto quietly said as the Captain flushes in second-hand embarrassment.

"You must be the new transfer student," Takeda said, taking notice of the short teen.

Haruto flinched at the sudden attention as all eyes went to his small figure, "Y-Yes! Hikichi Haruto, you can just call me Haruto though."

"It's a pleasure to meet such a skilled and experienced player from a team that went to Nationals." Takeda continued on as Haruto blushed at the praise.

However, green eyes widened in shock after processing the team's advisor's words. Glancing up to the gaping team, Haruto sighed quietly.

_'I guess the secret is out...'_

"Nationals?!" Suga blurted out followed by waves of questions from the other volleyball players.

"What teams did you play with?!"

"What's your training like?"

Haruto backed away as he was bombarded with questions. Unable to speak, he settled with listening to their questions.

"Why'd you come to Karasuno?"

"What's school did you came from?"

Daichi spread his arm out, forcing the team members to slow down with the questions, "Now, now, let's settle down." He turns to the short teen, "Haruto, what school did you come from?"

Knowing there's no way other of it, Haruto muttered, "Shiratorizawa..."

That's when a wave of questions started back again.

"EHH?!"

"What?!"

"Why didn't you say anything?!"

Gesturing to Takeda, he added, "I know you guys have questions, but our advisor has more to say about our upcoming practice match."

"Um yes!" Takeda said, ignoring the team's shocked gaze towards the short teen, "Aoba Johsai agreed to play with us, but under one condition."

"Condition?" Suga questioned.

"First, Kageyama must play as Setter during the entire match."

Hearing those words, Tanaka approached the advisor with an intimidating face, "Huh? What's that about? Sounds like they're just interested in Kageyama, not Karasuno. Are they underestimating us?"

"That's not quite it," Takeda attempted to defend, waving his hands frantically, fingers splayed in a placating motion.

"I agree," Everyone turned their heads to the third-year Setter, "I want to see how effective Hinata's and Kageyama's attack will be against a top-four team."

"Are you sure Suga? You are Karasuno's official Setter," Haruto asked worriedly.

"It's fine," Suga assured with a smile, but Haruto continued to frown.

"The schedule is sudden, but it's set for Tuesday of next week. It'll be after classes, so there will only be time for one game," Takeda explained in attempts to relieve the team's mood.

* * *

"I still can't believe you went to Shiratorizawa!" Tanaka exclaimed as he along with Hinata and Haruto walked towards the convenience store.

Haruto chucked, "Yeah, I get that a lot."

After the announcement, Tanaka told the team that Daichi was buying everyone pork buns. As soon as he stepped out of the gym, Tanaka and Hinata cornered him, forcing him to walk with them towards the store.

Before Tanaka could start questioning the dark-haired teen, they noticed Suga and Kageyama ahead of them.

"Kageyama! Suga!" Hinata called in attempts to get their attention.

"Daichi said he's gonna treat us to pork buns!" Tanaka added as they moved closer to the two Setters.

"Now I recognize you," Kageyama mentioned with an intense stare to Haruto, "You're Ushiwaka's Setter."

"You are?" Suga asked curiously. He knew that Haruto can play as a Setter, but based on his height, he assumed the short teen would be more fitted in playing a Libero.

"Yeah," Haruto nodded, "I only play as a Libero when another player subs in as the Setter."

"How is Shiratorizawa?" Hinata asked curiously.

"If you're speaking in terms of Volleyball," Haruto paused to grin at the ginger teen, "They're the best in Miyagi. Their ace is a monster on the court."

"You must miss them," Suga thought aloud as Haruto nodded sadly.

"I really do. My parents wanted me to attend Karasuno because it was their old school. They both played volleyball so they wanted me to do the same for my last year in high school," Haruto explained with a huff.

"Well, you got us now!" Hinata declared as Haruto cracked a smile at the pure teen.

"Aoba Johsai is where a lot of Kitagawa Daichii's players go to. Isn't it?" Suga questioned.

Kageyama shrugs, "I guess."

"Well, I'm wondering if they would make you uncomfortable," Suga laughs nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"Maybe if there were my teammates, but I will fight my opponents with everything I've got." Kageyama determinedly said.

Tanaka patted the first-year Setter with a smirk, "Such cool words huh?"

"I agree though," Haruto said as the group turned to him, "I would do the same if we challenge Shiratorizawa."

Before the group could continue, Daichi cleared his throat, holding a bag of pork buns.

He also mentioned, "Not only are we going to show them Kageyama's evolution, but we're also going to make them realize he's not the only person to worry about. Right, Hinata?"

Hinata looked up, a pork bun in his mouth and saluted Daichi. Tanaka then grabbed him by the collar as Kageyama yelled at him.

"Why are you eating first dumbass?!"

"Wait don't hurt him!"

"Hey, Volleyball Club! No trouble in front of my store!" The blonde man exclaimed, stepping out after hearing the loud commotion outside.

"Sorry, sir!"

Haruto laughed at his teammates' silly antics. Glancing at the familiar blonde, the short teen smiled mischievously at him. Turning back to his teammates, he missed the shocked look the blonde sent him.

Thinking back on the practice match, Haruto grin widen.

_Bring it Seijoh..._

* * *

"This will be our positions for tomorrow's practice match." Daichi announced as the team sat in the gym, "This is what I've come up with."

Haruto looked up at the whiteboard Daichi held,

_Wing Spiker (left): Tanaka_

_Middle Blocker: Hinata_

_Setter: Kageyama_

_Wing Spiker (right): Sawamura_

_Tsukishima: Middle Blocker_

_Ennoshita: Wing Spiker_

_Libero: Haruto_

"Sounds fun..." Haruto muttered as an excited grin stretched across his face.

"I want to use Kageyama and Hinata as a set," Daichi said causing the said duo to look at each other.

_A set?_

"Tsukishima is the tallest player in our team, so I want to see how far he can use that against Seijoh," Daichi added, looking over to the blonde teen.

"Yes," Tsukishima replied monotonously, looking bored.

Haruto couldn't help but grin sympathetically to Yamaguchi who was the odd one out. 'Keep your ambition, you'll eventually get there,' He thought in hopes that his smile can communicate that.

"Wait a second! You're putting Hinata in the one position where height matters?" Tanaka asked, pointing at the board.

"Huh? I'm in the same position as that beanpole Tsukishima?!" Hinata exclaimed, looking closer at the positions.

"Hey, can we review the positions for a minute?" Takeda asked as he held a tutorial book on Volleyball.

_The Setter: The control tower that sets up the tosses and formulates the attacks._

_The Wing Spiker: The all-rounder that plays a central role in maintaining the offensive-defensive balance._

_The Middle Blocker: They block the opponent's attacks and make points using quick attacks. This position also acts as a decoy to lead away the opponent blockers._

"Does that sound right?" Takeda asked.

"There's another position specializing in defense, but we'll-"

"How about Haruto's position?"

_Libero: Specialize in defense. They are responsible for a great deal in receiving serves and the ball control of the game; the magnitude of their important role can outweigh that of their teammates. On defense, Liberos need to keep their hand on the ball in order to keep the play going. Since they have no attack responsibility, they chase down every ball they can. They may also be responsible for setting if the ball is touched by the Setter or out of the Setter's range, but there are restrictions._

"So you're special?!" Hinata gaped, looking at the third-year in awe.

"N-Not exactly," Haruto stammered. 'Too bright,' He thought as he eyed the ginger teen warily.

"Listen up, Hinata," Kageyama interrupted, pointing to him, "You are going to be the ultimate decoy!"

"The ultimate..." Hinata paused, "decoy?"

Looking down, he continued sulkily, "That sounds so lame."

"We're gonna score points with the quick attacks and use you to distract the enemy!" Kageyama smirked, "Big guys like Tsukishima will be led away like idiots with these attacks."

Haruto chuckled as Tsukishima sported a tick mark as Kageyama continued talking to rekindle Hinata's excitement.

"Hey, are you call Tsukki an idiot?!" Yamaguchi interjected, defending his friend.

"Shut up, Yamaguchi," Tsukishima said quietly, side-eyeing the freckled teen.

"Sorry Tsukki," Yamaguchi apologized.

"However," Kageyama said as he narrowed his eyes, "You need to work efficiently or all of our attacks will fall apart."

"Hey!" Daichi called out to the Setter, "Don't put too much pressure on him!"

"Fall apart? Fall apart? I'm falling apart..." The small first-year murmured in the background.

"H-Hinata, it's okay! It's okay!" Haruto tried to assure as he patted Hinata's shoulder comfortingly.

"But what about the most important part, the blocking?" Tanaka cuts in, "Even is he jumps high, the taller player can reach their highest points faster."

Kageyama explained, "Instead of trying to slap down a spike, he'll give it a tap."

"Exactly! It'll give more chance of receives." Haruto said, moving closer to the group.

"It'll make for a possible and improved counter-attack," Daichi added.

"Do you really think he can pull it off right off the bat?" Tanaka questioned.

"I doubt," Daichi said, "Not at first. But we just got to try. It is a practice match after all! Perhaps, we'll learn something."

"Yes," Tanaka quietly said as Kageyama nodded in agreement.

Daichi continued, "The only ones on our team who can truly compete with Hinata's height in aerial combat are Tsukishima and Kageyama." Turning to the orange-haired teen, Daichi added, "So that's why Hinata should have some confidence and-"

"Yes! I'll do my best! I'll be a good decoy and earn a lot of points!" Hinata shouted frantically, "I'll serve! I'll block! I'll do quick attacks!"

Daichi hurriedly put his hands on Hinata's shoulder, "Hey! Calm down there!"

However, his attempt was futile as steamed came out of the animated first-year.

"He blew a fuse!"

"Hinata short-circulated!"

Haruto sighed as he eyed the nervous ginger, 'I hope he'll be fine tomorrow...'

* * *

The next day, everyone lined up outside the gym with their things. Hinata stood nervously, shifting back and forth.

"Everyone ready?"

"Yes!"

As the team started heading towards the bus, Haruto noticed Hinata stumbling tiredly. Frowning, he moved closer to his side, "Hey, it'll be okay."

As they reached inside the bus, he advised the anxious teen, "Open the window, if you feel like throwing up." Seeing Hinata nodded wearily as he sat next to Tanaka, Haruto moved to an empty window seat.

"Ushiwaka's Setter huh?" Suga questioned, startling the dark-haired teen.

Glancing at the sliver-haired teen, Haruto nodded hesitantly, "Yeah, I guess you might be curious, being a Setter yourself."

"No offense," Suga started with a threatening grin, "but based on your height, I assume you played as Shiratorizawa's Libero."

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Haruto chuckled before his expression turned more solemn, "I actually started out as a Libero only because my old coach refused to have me play any other positions."

"Really? Why's that?" Suga questioned curiously.

"Bec-"

"STOP THE BUS!" A loud exclaimed was heard, interrupting the two third-year.

Glancing curiously, Haruto sweatdropped. Apparently, Hinata threw up all over Tanaka's pants.

'I guess he was too slow?' He thought as he watches helplessly as Suga went over the comfort Hinata and Daichi's attempt to get the situation under control.

Sighing Haruto frowned, 'This will be one interesting match.'


	6. Chapter 6

After that whole messed, Suga moved to comfort the nervous ginger while Tanaka sat with Haruto. The bus continued with a quiet yet tense atmosphere.

"Do you think he'll be fine?" Tanaka asked worriedly as he eyed the anxious first year.

"I'm not sure," Haruto sighed, "but I figured Hinata would be anxious considering yesterday..."

"You don't seem nervous," Tanaka commented curiously, "Didn't Seijoh play against Shiratorizawa last Inter-High Tournament for the finals?"

Grimacing the dark-haired teen nodded, "Yeah, both schools have some history with each other. Since I started as a first-year, Seijoh has been our main competition."

"Huh? Really?" Tanaka blurted out with wide eyes, "Does that mean they'll recognize you?"

Haruto shrugged, "Maybe? I'm not sure. I don't really don't stand out as much as Wakatoshi."

"You mean Ushiwaka?" Tanaka asked curiously as Haruto nodded.

"There is one person I despise playing with that's from Seijoh. He's a Setter with a terrible personality." The short teen mentions with a sour look.

Tanaka laughed, "Let's hope we don't meet him."

Eventually, the bus stopped announcing that they finally made it to Aoba Johsai High School. While everyone was relieved to make it there in one piece, one particular first year shook with nerves.

"I'm so sorry! Tanaka, I'm sorry!" Hinata bowed repetitively as Tanka ties up a plastic bag with his gym pants.

"I told you it's fine. How about you? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I got some rest. I feel better now that I'm off the bus," Hinata assures both to himself and the upperclassmen.

Tanaka grinned, "That's great! We're counting on you for today's game!"

Hinata froze as Haruto (who overheard the conversation) sighed wearily.

"Just like the three-on-three! I want you to spike the ball." Tanaka continued as he aggressively patted the underclassmen's back.

"H-Hey! Don't pressure him," Suga whispered to the buzz cut teen as he eyed the nervous teen.

"I-I'll do my b-best!" Hinata stuttered, his body trembled, "I have to go to the b-bathroom."

"First the top now the bottom? You're sure are a busy guy Hinata."

Kageyama, who had finished checking his bags, stood from the ground and glared at the orange-haired teen, "He's at it again? Pathetic! I can knock some confidence into him."

Suga held the angered Setter back, "Hey, what are you saying? You know that won't work on Hinata!"

"You never know unless you try."

"Tanaka, hold this simpleton back!"

"Yes!"

"Just one whack!"

Daichi looked at his team worriedly as Haruto sighed as he patted the captains back comfortingly, "Let's hope this practice match will go well."

"Right."

They both exchange weary smiles.

* * *

Despite the small moment he had with Daichi, Haruto was more than a bit nervous about their game and for the orange-haired first year. Glancing around at the school, the short teen scowled, 'Of all school, it just had to be Seijoh...'

"Hey, didn't 'you-know-who' went to Karasuno? The school we're playing today?" An Aoba Johsai player asked.

"Who?" His black-haired friend asked.

"The 'King of the Court'. Didn't you go to the same middle school as him, Kindaichi?"

"Oh, you mean Kageyama?" Kindaichi frowned, "There's nothing special about him. I'll admit, with his skills alone he's above the rest of us, but he isn't much of a team player."

"Huh? Well, he did choose Karasuno. They were once a powerhouse team, but now..." The brunette trailed off, "I only know that they have a beautiful manager."

"Huh? Seriously?!"

"Yeah, at least from what I heard," the light-haired teen continued, "There's also this guy that looks like a thug. He's got a shaved head, mean eyes, and he looks kinda stupid."

Tanaka glowered at the comments thrown towards both himself and his team. He hummed with a scary face as he stood to face the duo. Behind him followed Kageyama, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Haruto.

"You shouldn't mock my team too much," Tanaka darkly smiled, _"We'll tear you apart_."

The two Aoba Johsai shivered, prompting a smirk from Tsukishima.

"Come on, don't be like that Tanaka," he playfully said, "You're scaring the poor, _elite players_."

"We-We aren't scared." Kindaichi protested, however it was ignored.

Haruto stepped in with a dark smirk, "You got a point Tsukishima, let's save our bullying for the game."

Despite his short figure, the dark-haired teen managed to look fierce, like an eagle eyeing his prey. Along with Tanaka's scary face and Tsukishima's tall figure, the trio possessed an intimidating aura.

'He looks familiar,' The brunette Seijoh player thought as he eyed the short teen.

"You guys!" Daichi called as he walked closer to the group. Tanaka and Haruto froze at the voice while Tsukishima scoffed and walked away before the Captain could scold him.

Grabbing Tanaka and Haruto's head, the Captain continued, "I only took my eyes off you for a second!" He forced the two boys to bow before bowing himself.

"We're sorry!"

"I-It's okay," Kindaichi mumbled as his friend nodded wearily.

"Tanaka, stop making that face!" Daichi snapped as Tanaka continued to intimidate the Seijoh players.

"And Haruto, you're a third-year! Stop encouraging him!" He added as he dragged the two away, leaving Kageyama to trail behind them.

"Long time no see, King," Kindaichi called out causing Kageyama to pause.

"I'm looking forward to seeing what kind of dictatorship you're running," The Seijoh player added mockingly as Daichi held Tanaka back from punching him.

"Yeah," Kageyama said, walking away. Haruto glanced between him and the two Aoba Johsai players.

'Must be a past team member.' Haruto concluded as turn to see Suga and Tanaka slapping Kageyama's back.

The short teen sweatdropped.

"What was that for?"

"Acting like he's so cool..."

* * *

"I-It's huge! The gym is huge, the players are huge..." Hinata trembled nervously.

"Greetings!" Daichi called out before bowing.

The team followed, "Thank you for the game!"

"Thank for the game!" The other team chorused back.

"Every player from Seijoh has great defensive and offensive skills. No matter where they go, they can easily become an ace," Daichi warned as they started preparing for the match.

"They're also famous for their powerful blocking," Suga added.

Unfortunately, that didn't help the Hinata as the poor boy held his hand to his chest to prevent himself from panicking further.

"What's wrong with the both of you?" Tanaka laughed, "We have Hinata so there's no big deal! Right?"

He placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder as he continued, "I already know how much you suck, so we'll be there to cover you."

His words seemed to help with Hinata's nerve which the team look at in amazement. However, Tanaka remained oblivious.

"But don't forget, when you serve you're all alone. Don't mess up."

Then that whole sentence broke the ginger boy as he ran back to the bathroom. As Tanaka continued speaking, Haruto followed Hinata.

'I guess I can try to give him some encouragement,' He thought as he waited for his teammate.

"This is bad..." Hinata sighed as he stepped out.

Haruto sighed as he patted the first-year's back comfortingly, "Remember what Tanaka said? We'll be there to cover for you. Don't worry."

"How are you not scared?" Hinata blurted out, "The players huge! The gym is so big!"

"Hey," Haruto grabbed his shoulder, forcing the ginger to face him, "It's okay to be a bit scared. I experienced it all before myself, playing in a huge court makes me feel more smaller than I already am."

Hinata looked at him with wide eyes, "Then how are you not scared anymore?"

"I trust my team," Haruto informed with a grin, "So trust us to cover for you, okay? Trust me."

The ginger blushed at the older teen's words, "You're so cool Haruto!"

"What's with those Karasuno guys? They act so high and mighty."

"That's for sure."

Hearing the voice, Hinata and Haruto turned to face to two players that the older teen recognizes from earlier.

"Oh? Hey, you're a first-year at Karasuno?" Kindaichi asked curiously.

"Wh-What's it to you?" Hinata asked defensively as Haruto stood close by.

"Well then, how's Kageyama doing?"

However, before the orange-haired teen could reply, the light-haired teen looked down at the player beside him, eyes widening, "Y-You! I recognize you!"

Haruto blinked, "Me?"

"What are you doing here in Karasuno?" The brunette blurted out, "Aren't you suppose to be in Shiratorizawa?"

Eyes narrowing, Haruto said, "That's none of your business. I'm here to play volleyball."

"Never mind, I'm Yahaba Shigeru. I remembered watching you play in Junior High in the Semi-Finals. Watching you set really inspired me to become Setter!" Yahaba exclaimed causing Haruto to blushed at his statement.

"T-Thanks, it's nice to meet you Yahaba. Good luck today!" Turning to the ginger boy, Haruto said, "Let's go Hinata, I don't want us to be late."

* * *

"Now, let's begin the practice game between Karasuno High and Aoba Johsai High!"

"Let's play!"

"Is that short guy seriously a middle blocker?" Kindaichi asked curiously.

"That's really Kageyama, what's he doing at Karasuno?" Their 'captain', Iwaizumi questioned.

"Who knows?" Yahaba remarked.

On the other side of the net, Daichi puts his hand on Hinata's shoulder, "Hey, get it together!"

"Yes! I'll get it together!"

"I mean you gotta calm down."

"You know what to do right Hinata?" Kageyama interrupted as the nervous boy turned to him, "Do it like the three-on-three game."

"I-I know!" Hinata exclaimed.

The whistle was blown, announcing the start of the first set.

"Matsukawa, nice serve!"

Daichi, already in receiving position stood to catch the ball, "All right, I got it!"

However, Hinata went to receive it himself.

"You idiot! The ball wasn't going to you!"

"I'm sorry!"

Kageyama stared at the nervous boy in disbelief, _'He completely gave in to the pressure.'_

Haruto sighed as Seijoh scored the first point. Glancing at the nervous boy, the dark-haired teen hoped that it'll get better.

Unfortunately, it didn't...

The entire first set went on as Hinata continued to run into his teammates, the ball, and even the referee. Haruto's frown deepens as he watches Ennoshita holding back Kageyama from punching the nervous first-year.

"Just try to calm down this once, okay?" Daichi said pleadingly as Hinata continued to apologize.

The game continued as Aoba Johsai reached match point. Karasuno managed to score as one of the Seijoh players touched the net making the score 24-13.

"Okay! Let's take back those points, one by one!" Daichi said encouragingly.

"The next one serving..." Daichi paused as he realized it was Hinata's serve.

'Talk about perfect timing...' Haruto sighed as he watched Hinata nervously holding the ball.

Throwing it up, Hinata served the ball, which went straight towards Kageyama, hitting him on the head.

The referee whistled, signaling the set was over. The Setter glared darkly at Hinata as Tsukishima and Tanaka burst out laughing.

"Hey, is the back of your head okay?"

"Nice headshot!"

Haruto chuckled, "What a way to end the first set."

"Don't make it worse!" Suga called glaring at the three.

Kageyama turned towards to face Hinata. The ginger cried out, "W-Wait! We can talk this over!"

However, his cries were ignored as the black-haired setter continued to make his way toward him until he was right in front of Hinata.

"Just wondering..."

"Y-Yes." Hinata shakily replied.

"What's making you so nervous?" Kageyama asked, his voice eerily calm, "Is it because your opponents are tall? Is it because it's your first practice game?"

Unable to reply, Hinata remained silent as sweat formed down his face. Kageyama reaches behind and hit the back of his own head.

"There's nothing scarier than hitting me on the back of the head with a serve. Is there?" He questioned, repeatedly smacking himself.

"N-Nothing is more frightening," Hinata answered shakily.

"Then there's no reason to be nervous right? You already went and done the most frightening thing," Kageyama added as he seemed to become scarier with each smack.

"Now," He added as he points to Hinata, "get back on the court you moron!"

Haruto grinned as he watched Hinata make his way back to the court. It seemed that Kageyama was able to revert the orange-haired teen back to normal.

"Hey," Tanka called out strictly, "Are you thinking you have to be good as the other experienced players?"

Bowing down, Hinata stuttered, "I-I have to do my job right, or I'll be off the court. I want to play for the entire game."

"Don't underestimate us! I know full well how lousy you are and Daichi knows that as well, but he still put you in the game!"

"What?" Daichi asked in confusion.

"The thing about volleyball," Tanka gestured to the team, "Every guy on this side of the net is your ally! Mess up! It's okay! We'll be there to cover for you! We are a team! We're your upperclassmen!"

Hinata shouted in amazement, eyes widened as he remembered Haruto's words from earlier.

_"I trust my team. So trust us to cover for you, okay? Trust me."_

With that, the whistle was blown, starting the second set.

"Ennoshita, nice serve."

The ball came back which Haruto cleanly received.

"Kageyama!" He called.

"Yes!"

Hinata ran to the opposite side of Tanaka. With his eyes squeezed shut, he jumps but misses the toss that was too high. He landed with a shook look.

"You have to hit the ball or else the king will get mad," Kindaichi taunted.

"Hinata!" Kageyama called, "Sorry, the toss was too high."

Hearing that and seeing the bewildered look on the Seijoh's player had Haruto grinning as he aggressively patted Kageyama's back.

"Nice job!"

"B-But I-"

"Let me finish," Haruto interjected as a grin up at the younger teen, "Nice job on admitting your mistakes," Kageyama hesitantly looks down at the short teen as he added, "Be ready for my next receive!"

The match continued steadily until Hinata ran to the net and Kageyama set it perfectly. The team watched excitedly as the ball hits the other side of the court.

"Yes!" They cry as they out their fist together.

"I-It's like we're a team!" Hinata cried out as he stared at his fist in shock.

"Huh? We are a team!" Tanaka stated.

"Now that Hinata is in action," Kageyama started, "let's start our counterattack."

The ball sailed over the net which Tanaka received.

"Chance ball!"

"I'm free!" Hinata called as he ran towards the net. As he jumped, the blockers followed to keep him from spiking.

However, the ball was sent to Tanaka, as he exclaimed, "I've been wanting this!" He slammed the ball to the other side.

"I'm so embarrassed," Hinata whined, "I thought the ball was coming to me."

"There's nothing wrong with that. When you jump like you mean it, that makes those suckers jump with you," Kageyama explained.

"That's how it works?"

"That's how it works."

The game continued as the ball headed toward the back.

"Got it!" Haruto called as he dived, sending the ball up, "Sorry! It's a bit short!"

"Cover!"

Kageyama sets to Daichi, making use of Hinata as a decoy. Another serve came as Hinata, unfortunately, received with his face. Haruto rushes to the ball and jumps into a setting position from behind the line.

"Kageyama!" He calls, tossing towards the black-haired teen. Kageyama spikes the ball which blew past the blockers, earning another point.

"Yes!" The team cried.

"Nice job," Kageyama complimented, his eyes fixated on his hand, "I wasn't expecting my spike to get through."

Haruto smiles, "We've been practicing together all last week for that three-on-three. I was bound to find out how I can reach that potential with you."

Before Kageyama could continue, Haruto was pulled away by a certain silver-haired teen.

"Nice job Haruto!" Suga complimented.

"Thanks," Haruto replied with a soft smile before focusing on the game.

As he waited to be switched back in, he watched his team from the sideline. From Daichi's solid receives, Tanaka's spikes, Tsukishima's blocks, and the duo's quick attack, there's still much to work with and improve.

He couldn't help but grin excitedly at that, 'It will be only a matter of time before they reach that evolution.'

"What's wrong Hinata?" Daichi's voice snaps him out of his thoughts as he glances worriedly at the ginger boy. He hoped that Hinata hasn't reverted back to his nervous self.

"This is the first time I played in a game, and I always thought I had to do things by myself. But now, I'm in a team with players who are way better than me, so the only thing I can do now is to believe in them and jump. I didn't have to overthink in the beginning." Hinata confessed as he ran towards the box as Tsukishima switched off with him.

"The thing is, believing and jumping like that is one hell of a weapon," Daichi said, rubbing the back of his head thoughtfully.

The game continued as the team kept scoring. Haruto rolled his eyes as both Kageyama and Tsukishima argued over who blocked more, but smirk as the two got scolded by the captain.

"What are you smirking at Haruto?"

"Nothing!"

Hinata eventually rotated back. He spikes the ball, ending the second set to their favor, 25-22.

"Nice toss, Kageyama!" Chikara complimented.

"Thanks."

"We're lucky that they don't have anyone who can serve like Kageyama or Haruto."

"Yeah, I'll admit our team is not good at receiving."

"Don't let your guard down," Kageyama warned, "I don't think their setter is their official setter."

Haruto added, "Yeah, he's not." Glancing back at the team he continued, "It looks like their captain is missing in action."

And it was then, high pitched, feminine screeches were heard throughout the gym. The Karasuno's members turned to spot a tall brunette talking to the Aoba Johsai players.

Kageyama's eyes widened as Haruto clicked his tongue in annoyance.

_'Of course,_ _I spoke too soon_ _.'_


	7. Chapter 6: A Fated Rival and Past Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team meets Oikawa and tea is spilled.

Tanaka was quick to ask about the newcomer, "Kageyama, who's that _Mr. Nice Guy_ over there? I find him displeasing."

"That's Seijoh's Captain," Daichi answered.

"Oikawa is a super aggressive setter. He's at the top in attacks and team play." Kageyama informs.

"He also has powerful serves" Haruto added as he sends a dark glare towards the brunette, "He's the worst!"

The team simultaneously turned to him in surprise in exception to Tanaka who's eyes widened, "That's the guy you were talking about?!"

Haruto nodded, "Shiratorizawa played against them during the Inter-High Tournament last year. They are a rather strong team alone, but with Oikawa, they become a powerhouse."

Daichi notices how fierce the short teen looked at this moment. Instead of the shy grins from the classroom, his mouth was set on a deep frown. Piercing green eyes focused on the brunette as a darkening aura surrounded him. It reminded the team exactly what school Haruto came from. Instead of a crow, there stood an eagle ready to strike on his prey.

"He has a terrible personality," Kageyama added, breaking the tense atmosphere as Hinata's eyes widened.

"Worse than yours?!"

"Maybe worse than Tsukishima," The Setter seriously said as the blonde middle blocker glared at him.

"That's terrible!"

"Do you know him from Kitagawa Daīchi?" Tanaka asked curiously.

"Yes, he was my upperclassmen in middle school," Kageyama explained.

As if he could feel their stares, Oikawa turned around, "Yo-hoo! Long time no see, Tobio!"

Ignoring his upperclassmen, Kageyama faces the team once more, but Haruto moved away from the group as he glared at the Setter. He knows that Kageyama had more to say about Oikawa, but he already knows. He knows how _skilled_ the brunette Setter is compared to him.

Oikawa's eyes fell to the familiar short teen with a scowl, "Huh? What are you doing here Shiratorizawa?"

_That's why he hates him..._

"That's none of you business," Haruto answered with a plastered smile, "I wasn't expecting to see you."

Oikawa grimace, "Please, like I would want someone like you to be here." However, an ugly smile came to his face as he looked down at the short teen, "But I'm curious, why switch schools so suddenly? Did your team not like you?"

Haruto balled his hands to fist as he eyed fixated towards the floor, "No, why would you-"

"Hmm? Maybe Ushiwaka found someone else to set for him?" Oikawa continued with a dark smile as he towered over the shorter teen., "I wonder what he would think now that his Setter is playing for another team, and as their Libero! How disappointing..."

Before he continued further, he heard a voice, "Shittykawa!"

Haruto blinked as a volleyball hit Oikawa's head causing him to nearly fall over. Glancing at Seijoh's side, Haruto realized it was a player wearing a Number 1 jersey that yelled.

"Get warmed up already!"

"Ouch, Iwa-chan!" The third-year Setter whined as he walks away from Haruto.

Karasuno members sighed in relief as they felt the tension growing between the two third-years.

_Thank gods_

Daichi walked up to their Libero, "Are you okay? What did he say?"

Haruto sighed and muttered, "It's nothing." He paused as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Glancing up, he met calming blue eyes. "We're gonna win the final set for sure." Kageyama declares causing a small smile to form.

"Y-Yeah!"

Haruto's smile fell as the team prepared for the third set. He couldn't help but think over Oikawa's words. As much as he wants to deny it and say it was all a lie, he did make that decision to go to Karasuno for another reason besides his parents.

Before he decided to go to Karasuno, he got into a big argument with one of his teammates. It was an argument between him and Wakatoshi. 

* * *

_"_ _Why do you keep bring it up?_ _!" Haruto yelled, glaring at the olive-haired third year._

 _Practice already ended and all the other members left, except for Haruto and Wakatoshi. The two decided to stay back to do some extra practice._ _However, the two were in the middle of practicing a quick attack when they started discussing Nationals._ _Eventually, the chat ended up with the two talking about their last match with Seijoh._

 _"How can you say Oikawa has potential?"_ _Haruto continued, "That he's the best Setter for the team!"_

_Wakatoshi frowned, "It's the truth. I don't understand why you're so mad."_

_"I don't understand why you want him to come here, to Shiratorizawa!" Haruto exclaimed, pointing at the tall teen,_ _"That's all you been telling me about since that match! 'Why can't you set like Oikawa?' 'If Oikawa was with us, our school could win Nationals!'"_

_"He has great potential," Wakatoshi explained as he frowns, "I think he can bring out the best of everyone with his sets."_

_"_ _And I can't?_ _" The short teen quietly asks, his eyes stray away from the tall ace, "_ _Are my sets bad?_ _Is there something I'm doing wrong?"_

 _"No,_ _but_ _-"_

_"Then why do you prefer him to set for you?" Haruto asked, his voice held an eerie calm tone, "There has to be a reason why my spiker wants someone else to set for him."_

_"Because_ _you'll do much better as a Libero than a setter_ _."_

* * *

Those words Wakatoshi spoke that day still lingers in his mind, taunting him. He knew that the olive-haired ace was just being honest, but that honesty just makes those words hurt even more.

Haruto spent nights pondering on what he told him, wondering what to do. It took nearly two weeks for the two to be able to talk to each other. That argument messed up their dynamics and Semi had played as the Setter during National while Haruto was switched to Libero.

It was unimaginably the worst thing that happened to him.

However, with Oikawa's words, Haruto can't help but doubt himself. Was he really only good playing as a Libero? Was is it because of his height? Is that what-

"Negativity begone!" A voice exclaimed, snapping him out of his thoughts as he was kicked from behind.

Looking up, Haruto was met with a glaring Suga, "Where's my shy and determined Haruto? Where did he go?"

Haruto grunted at the sudden kick before sending a small grin to the silvered haired teen, "You're right, let's win this set!"

"Yes!"

The whistle was blown signaling the start of the third set. Oikawa was still warming up on the side. With the quick attack, Karasuno remained ahead throughout the game.

Haruto dove for the ball which was sent to Kageyama. He used Hinata as a decoy and sent it to Tanaka who spike it.

 _14-15_ with Karasuno with the lead.

"Yes!" The team cried.

"When is Oikawa going to play?"

"They aren't gonna send in Oikawa her?"

"He still has to warm up or else he'll get hurt!"

"I'm seriously gonna kill him!" Tanaka grumbled as Haruto rolled his eyes.

This was also added on a list of reasons why Haruto hates Oikawa. It still a growing list, but dealing with fangirls had to be in the top 5. It's frustrating having to deal with the egotistical bastard, but it's another thing to hear people building up his ego.

The game continued nonetheless as Kageyama performed a quick with Hinata. As rotations continued, Tsukishima and Kageyama have paired up again for blocking. Eventually, Karasuno reached the match point first either the score _20-24._

 _'One more point..'_ , Daichi focused up at the team serving, his eyes narrowed in concentration.

 _'One more point and we beat Seijoh...,'_ Suga thought as he watched the game closely from the sideline.

 _'The top 4 team in our prefecture,'_ Haruto took a deep breath, his eyes focusing on the ball.

"Don't get cocky now!" Kindaichi exclaimed as he served the ball that went straight to Tsukishima who failed to receive.

A whistle was blown as a pinch server stepped into the court.

Grinning, Oikawa exclaimed while high fiving his teammates, "Leave everything to your upperclassmen!"

Haruto clicked his tongue as he and Oikawa locked eyes, "Of course he's coming in now."

Kageyama glared furiously at the brunette while Tanaka glowered.

"Watch his serves," Haruto warns, his eyes focused on the ball.

"No matter how strong their attacks are, it falls flat if they never connect with the ball," Oikawa smirks, pointing at Tsukishima.

The short teen frown as he glances at the blonde, 'Of course he's gonna serve to Tsukishima, he's received aren't the best.'

Oikawa threw the ball up and slammed his palm into it. The ball headed straight for Tsukishima, who failed to receive it.

Looking down at the short teen, Tsukishima thought, 'So that's what he meant...'

"Just as I thought, your Number 6 and Number 5 are bad at receives. Are you guys first years?" Oikawa grinned as he turned his gaze toward Haruto, "It seems you haven't taught them anything yet, what bad role model."

"What was that?" Haruto yelled as Daichi held him back from punching the smug server.

"Okay, I'm going for another," Oikawa announced as he served once again. The ball went straight to Tsukishima again who failed to receive .

"Dammit!"

"Don't mind Tsukishima!" Daichi assures, but the team was growing angsty from the powerful serves.

"Hey, you, Grand King!" Hinata angrily called, "Aim for me! I can take it! Target me!"

Oikawa tilted his head in confusion.

_Grand king?_

"Stop yelling! You look like an idiot!" Tsukishima chastised as a tick mark form on his head.

"Excuse me?" Hinata exclaimed as he stretched his arms out, "There's no need to worry! Everyone on this side of the court is your ally!"

Tsukishima grimaced while Tanaka grinned at the ginger's first year, "Such words of wisdom!"

"Let's fall back as a group. Tsukishima, get closer to the sideline. Haruto gets closer to me." Daichi instructed.

"Yes!"

"Bring it!" Daichi exclaimed.

Oikawa served once again. As the ball went up, Haruto eyes the boy and immediately shouted, "Let me get this!"

Tsukishima stepped away in surprise as the short teen rushed in. With his hand cupped together, the ball went up headed towards Kageyama.

"Nice receive!"

Kageyama performed a quick attack with Hinata as he slammed the ball down passed a shock Oikawa.

"Yes!" Haruto grinned as he glanced at the scoreboard, 23-25 with Karasuno winning the match.

"Line up!" Daichi called as they lined up by the sideline facing Seijoh.

The team bowed, "Thank you for the game!"

They headed back to their bench. awaiting words from their advisor. Takeda stood up with wide eyes.

"Sir, give them some feedback," Suga whispered to the advisor.

"Oh! Um...well, I'm still a beginner when it comes to volleyball, but I can tell that something amazing is happening here. We have some extraordinary new members" Takeda said with a nervous grin, "Of course it didn't go as smoothly plan at first, but I can tell that something great is going to happen here for this team. You kids are going to become so much stronger than you are now."

"Thank you!" The team bowed.

* * *

As they walked out of the school building and towards the bus, Daichi spoke up, "I know Takeda-sensei complimented us, but to be frank, if we face Seijoh with Oikasa in a match, we will be lacking."

"Ah, spoken like a true captain," A voice revealing to be Oikawa said, standing by the gates.

"Grand King!" Hinata exclaimed as he stayed behind Tanaka.

"What's with you?" Tanaka asked with a scary face.

"What do you want?"

"Wanna fight, huh?"

"Wanna fight?"

"There's no need to be hostile," Oikawa smiles, "Also you, little guy. The broad jump was pretty ace!"

"What? Oh..hehe" Hinata bashfully smiled with on hand rubbing the back of his head.

"Next time, try to use full force from the start. I haven't shown you how I set up yet, except Hikichi of course," To which the short teen glared at the mentioned of his name.

Ignoring the glare, Oikawa continued, "But I'll be working on perfecting my serve. Your combination attack is pretty amazing, but your receives still needs work. You'll reach your limit very quickly. I'm not the only one who hits powerful serves. The Inter-High Tournament is coming up. Don't get eliminated too soon."

He then points at Kageyama, "I want to beat my special, little underclassmen," and turns to Haruto with a dark grin, "when we win, I wonder if Ushiwaka will be disappointed with his setter."

"You say that as if I'm his dog," Haruto grumbled.

"Hmm? Are you not?"

"What?! Daichi let me go! I'm gonna give him a good whack!"

"I look forward to seeing what you'll do when the tournament comes," Oikawa said, walking away from the team.

"Please ignore him! He likes to agitate people." Kageyama said worriedly to the captain who was holding back Haruto.

Daichi chuckled as he let's go of the short teen, "He's right. There isn't much time until the Inter-High Tournament. But he should be coming back soon."

"Who?" Hinata asked as Haruto looked up with curious eyes.

"The Guardian Deity of Karasuno."

* * *

Haruto sighed as he came home. As much as he wanted to go with Tanaka and the others to the store, he wanted to avoid a certain store clerk. He just knew that the blonde man was dying with unanswered questions

"How was the practice match?" Haruto's mom asked from the kitchen.

"It was alright, we won!" Haruto excitedly said, walking into the kitchen.

"That's great to hear!" She exclaimed ruffling his hair, "Tell me more about it when your father and sister come home. I'm sure your dad will be more excited about the news than me."

Rolling his eyes, Haruto teases, "There's no need for denial. You're both volleyball addicts." As soon as he said that, he sprinted up to his room while laughing at his mother.

"Haruto!"

Chuckling quietly, he walked into his room. The smile slipped away from his face as thought back on the brunette words from earlier.

_"I wonder what he would think now that his Setter is playing for another team, and as their Libero! How disappointing..."_

Haruto knew that by being a Libero, it will only prove Wakatoshi's argument right. He was probably better off as a Libero. He didn't want to take Suga's position nor does he want to mess up the dynamics Kageyama has with Hinata.

Feeling his phone vibrating, he checks to see the new message.

_Toshi: How was the practice match?_

Sighing, Haruto huff, "Nice timing." Despite that, he texted his friend back.

_Haru: It's okay, we won:)_

_Toshi: That's good_

_Haru: Yeah_

_Toshi: Did something happen?_

_Haru: What do you mean? Nothing happened_

_Toshi: You're quieter than usual_

_Haru: It's nothing_

_Toshi: Haru._

Haruto sighed, "I swear! I can't hide anything from him."

_Haru: It's nothing. Just Oikawa being annoying as per usual._

_Toshi: I'll come by tomorrow. We can talk more about it. I still have practice._

Shaking his head, Haruto muttered, "There's no need to do that 'toshi."

_Toshi: You can't change my mind. I'll come by tomorrow. I have to go, coach is calling us._

_Haru: Fine...good luck at practice_

Haruto sighed, "I guess even far apart he can tell when something's up."

Despite the argument the two previously had, Haruto and Wakatoshi managed to become more closer to each other afterward. It took some time for their dynamic to come back, but when it did, it was way better than before.

* * *

_When the team found out Haruto was transferring to Karasuno, that's when things started to change. His friends were shocked by the news and Semi had to physically refrain Tendou from kidnapping the short teen to prevent him from leaving. Wakatoshi was the only one who remained stoic after hearing about it._

_Things started changing for the better for Haruto without anyone realizing it. Except for Semi because somehow that ash-blonde teen is too smart for his own good. It started when Wakatoshi started spending more time with Haruto. Little things such as practicing together during lunch and studying together filled their schedule._

_However, it was still awkward. Haruto would still give out short responses and the silence would stretch endlessly. Tosses were either too slow or too fast and were occasionally missed._

_One day, when Haruto sloppily toss a ball to Wakatoshi who missed. The olive-haired teen confronted him._

_"Why can't we play like before? You've been sending sloppy sets."_

_"I thought you say that I should be a Libero."_

_"That doesn't mean you should stop being a Setter." Wakatoshi said, glancing down at the shorter teen, "You are our Setter."_

_"And Oikawa?" Haruto couldn't help but asked doubtfully, looking up to face the ace._

_Their eyes met as Wakatoshi replies, "He will always have the potential to be a great Setter, like how you have the potential to be a great Libero. That doesn't mean you shouldn't try to be a great Setter."_

_"You mean it?"_

_"Yes. You are still my Setter just as how I am your Spiker."_

_Haruto cracked at a smile at his words. Even he's not at the same level as Oikawa, at least his ace believes in his sets. That's all the insurance he needed._

_Haruto couldn't help but tease the big ace, "Aww, you think I'm great."_

_"Hm...don't let get it to your head."_

_"Of course not~"_

_Eventually, short practices took over the whole lunch, and practice after school became more enjoyable. The speed of the ball grew faster and each time it slams to the other side leaving no one to receive it, Haruto would smile wide._


	8. Chapter 7: An Old Friend and Comforting Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruto meets Karasuno's Libero and he and Ushijima talk.

The following day, Haruto arrived at the gym a little bit earlier than the other two third-years. Hearing the sound of the ball hitting against the gym's floor, Haruto took notice of Kageyama and Hinata. Deciding to keep quiet, Haruto watched from the entrance as Kageyama serves another ball, aiming for the water bottle on the other side.

Before the ball could reach its target, Hinata doves for the ball, sending it out.

"Hinata you dumbass! That could've been a hit." Kageyama barked, glaring at the short first-year.

Hinata ignored his words, "Did I get it? Did I?"

Haruto chuckled, startlingly the two, "Not quite."

"Haruto!" Hinata exclaimed, "I'll get it this time! Just watch!"

Kageyama clicked his tongue in annoyance as Haruto sent an amused smile. Kageyama sent another serve in attempts to have the ball hit its target once more.

However, a flash of black passed Haruto as the third-year watched in amazement as the ball was perfectly received.

'He was able to stop the momentum and rotation, sending the ball towards a spot where the setter would be,' Haruto thought shockingly as he glanced at the spiky-haired teen. However, observing the teen, Haruto notices he looks quite familiar.

"You're shorter than me?!" Hinata yelled, snapping the third-year from his thoughts as he made his way closer to the group.

"Huh? What did you say?!" The newcomer asked angrily causing Hinata to apologize as he back away nervously.

"Um, h-how tall are you?"

"159 centimeters!" The teen proudly answered as Hinata started weeping.

"H-Huh?"

"This has been one of the few times I'm able to look down at someone since joining a high school club!" Hinata cried, rubbing the tears from his eyes, "The only other person is Haruto!"

Haruto glared at him, "You not looking that far down," turning back to the newcomer, his green eyes widened, "N-Nishinoya!"

Nishinoya's eyes widened at the familiar short teen, "No way! Hikichi?!"

The two short teens hugged each other as the two first-years watched in confusion. Their confusion only increased as the two excitedly talked to each other.

"It's been so long-"

"I know right! How's everything-"

"What are you doing here-"

"How about you-"

At that point, the other members of the team began filling in, with Tanaka at the front, "Oh! Noya!"

"Hi!" Nishinoya greeted, but his eyes remained fixated on Haruto with disbelief.

"Nishinoya!" The captain and vice-captain greeted with a warm smile.

Unbeknownst of the two libero's reunion, Daichi continued, "This is one of our second-year-"

"Nishinoya Yū." Haruto finishes with a grin, "I can't believe you've been in Karasuno all this time!"

"Last I heard, you were in Shiratorizawa!" The Libero retorted as the team looks at them in confusion.

"Can someone fill us in?" Tanaka questioned as the other nodded.

Haruto chuckled as he puts his arm around Nishinoya, "We used to attend the same Junior High. I taught him all I know about receiving."

The spiky-haired teen grinned, eyeing the third-year teasingly, "As if, you barely taught me anything."

"Lies! Slander!" Haruto accused causing Nishinoya to laugh.

Hinata's eyes widened, "Does that mean that Haruto is like Nishinoya's mentor?"

The team eyes widened as Haruto grinned smugly.

"I like the sound of that!"

Nishinoya focused back to the others, "Hey, you guys are first-years right?" He glanced at Kageyama, "You! The guy that was serving! The tall guy with the angry face! What Junior High did you go to?"

"Kitagawa Daīchi."

"Seriously?! That school is for champs! No wonder you serve like that!" Nishinoya side-eyed Haruto, "We played you guys and lost 2-to-1! Your serves were amazing then, too!"

Haruto sweatdropped.

_How can he say that so joyfully?_

As Nishinoya continued speaking, Daichi and Suga deadpanned at the scene, "Still chatty as ever..."

"W-What Junior High did you guys go to?" Kageyama stuttered in surprise.

"Chidoriyama!" The two short teens chorused with matching grins.

"That's a strong school," Kageyama commented, "What made you choose Karasuno, Nishinoya? Did you hear about Coach Ukai returning too?"

"No, I came to Karasuno because," Looking solemn, the spiky-haired teen continued, "I like their girl's uniform."

The two first-years froze as Haruto facepalmed.

_Really?_

"And the girls are stunning!" He added on, "But most of all...I chose this school because the boys got military-style uniforms that are black! I wore a blazer in Junior High so I always wanted to wear these uniforms! It's not gray or blue, but black!"

"I agree!" Tanaka replied with a grin.

"With Karasuno's black military uniforms and cute girls' uniforms and having the school nearby, it was an easy choice to make!" Nishinoya concluded as his nose twitched.

Turning towards the door, he ran with open arms, "Kiyoko! I've come here to see you!"

A slap was echoed throughout the gym.

"H-He really hasn't changed that much since Junior High," Haruto commented wearily as the two other third-year smiled amusingly at their hyperactive second-year.

"Noisy, isn't he?" Daichi chuckled, "But when he plays, he's surprisingly quiet."

Haruto nodded, "Even in Chidoriyama he was like that."

"So, where's Asahi? Did he come back?" Nishinoya asked, walking back to the group.

Haruto froze, 'No way, the guy I got mad at a few days ago is part of the team?!'

Daichi and Suga look down, "No..."

"That wimp!" The short second-year cried angrily.

"Hey Noya!" Tanaka immediately yelled back, "You shouldn't talk about your upperclassmen like that!"

"Shut up! He's a coward!" Nishinoya argued, "If Asahi isn't coming back, I'm not coming back either!"

Haruto sighed as he watched his friend from Junior High angrily walk out of the gym.

_Things just got more complicated for these crows..._

* * *

"I still can't believe Nishinoya's in Karasuno," Haruto said to Daichi and Suga as they entered the classroom.

The class was about to start soon, but the short teen's mind remained occupied with the incident that happened at practice.

"I'm surprised you went to Chidoriyama," Suga said, taking a seat next to the short teen, "Doesn't Shiratorizawa have a Junior High team as well?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't really interested in volleyball at the time," Haruto shrugged.

"Not interested?" Daichi repeated, eyebrow raised in surprise.

"Yeah," The short teen answered, "Even though my parents enjoyed volleyball, I never really understood their passion when I was younger."

"What got you into volleyball then?" Suga asked.

"My parents forced me to do volleyball during Junior High. Something about _'You need to join a club Haruto!'_." Haruto explained with a poor imitation of his parents.

"So you joined the team," Daichi concluded.

Haruto nodded as he continued, "During my first year I played as a Libero, but when Nishinoya came, they put me in as a Setter. Then, in one match, I sent this perfect toss to the spiker and saw him slam it pass the blockers, it was like something click. I ended up understanding the thrill of volleyball and why my parents wanted me to try it out. Most importantly, it made me love being a Setter."

"How about as a Libero?" Suga questioned.

Looking down, Haruto sighed, "It's a position that I don't mind playing. I'm still learning to love it. I'm not a great Libero like Nishinoya, but that doesn't mean I'm a skilled Setter like Oikawa or Kageyama."

"Hey," Daichi said, causing the short teen to look up at him, "You still played great in the practice match the other day."

"You're also _Ushiwaka's_ Setter." Suga added, "But I understand how you feel. Seeing Kageyama set to Hinata, it's a skill far beyond my experience."

"Don't say that," Haruto protested, "You're an amazing Setter, Suga!"

"And you're an amazing Libero, Haruto," Daichi said with a grin.

Haruto smiles back before frowning as he thought back to the incident from practice.

"So Asahi plays volleyball?" Haruto thought aloud. One hand was positioned under his chin with his other hand tapping the desk thoughtfully.

"Hmm? You know Asahi, Haruto?" Suga asked as Daichi leaned closer, their eyes filled with curiosity.

"Remember that time when I told you I got mad at some other third-year? And I felt guilty because he was friendly to me." Seeing their nods, Haruto continued, "That was Asahi..."

Suga sighed, "I figured it'll be him."

Daichi smiles amusingly, "You sure know how to run into the right people Haruto."

Suga curiously asked, "Did you talk to him yet? Knowing Asahi, he'll be fine about it."

Daichi nodded, "He may look scary, but he really isn't."

Embarrassed, Haruto hid his face with arms, "No, I haven't...He's always doing something in class so I didn't want to bother him...." His voice was muffled but the two third-years perfectly understood him.

"Aww," Suga cooed, "You're so cute Haruto."

Daichi added with a teasing grin, "It's hard to believe that you were mean to Asahi when you get so shy."

"I'm not shy!"

"They say denial is the first step to acceptance."

"Don't say that! I-I'll talk to him soon!"

"Oh really?"

"Y-Yeah soo-don't look at me like that Suga! Daichi stop laughing at me!"

Before the three third-years could continue on, the bell rang signaling the class to start.

Haruto sighed as he listens to the teacher's lecture. He couldn't say he disliked the lesson, but he also doesn't like them. His mind was too occupied on Nishinoya and Asahi.

Eventually, lunch came as he was dragged along with the two third-years, Tanaka, and Hinata in hopes to bring Nishinoya back.

* * *

"So, what I'm saying is you swoop in, swish together, then thump." Nishinoya explained, perfectly receiving the ball, "See?"

Apparently calling Nishinoya 'senpai' works wonders. After Hinata called the second-year 'Nishinoya-senpai', he immediately agreed to teach him about receiving. Haruto was amused that his friend from Junior High hasn't changed one bit.

Haruto chuckled at the clueless first-years (in exception to Kageyama who understood what the spiky-haired teen said).

"I'll admit," Haruto smiles guiltily, "There's no other way I can explain it either, receiving is something that comes a bit naturally to us."

"How exactly were you able to teach Noya then?" Tanaka asked curiously causing the third-year to flush in embarrassment.

"Um, I taught him the same way he's doing with the first-years," Haruto admitted quietly, "Apparently using sound effects help Nishinoya visualize how to receive the ball."

"I'm just a natural Libero." The short second-year declares with a smug grin.

"It's impossible to understand the words of those who move on instinct alone," Tanaka grumbled, turning his attention to the dumbfounded first-years.

Kageyama turned to him, "Seriously? I got a good idea of what he meant."

"You're just like them." Tanaka deadpanned, "Whenever you explain things, you use sound effects like 'oomph' and 'whoosh'."

"Uh, Nishinoya?" Hinata hesitantly called.

"Hmm?"

"You mentioned that 'Asahi' earlier. Who is he?"

"Idiot!" Tanaka exclaimed, "Don't say his name!"

"He's the Ace of Karasuno...for now at least," Nishinoya answered with a set frown.

Haruto's eyes widened, "A-Ace?"

He thought back to his stoic ace from Shiratorizawa. Tossing to Wakatoshi has always been the best feeling for him. Seeing the ace tackle down three blockers and slamming the ball to the other side of the net always brings chills down his spine.

"Ace?" Hinata echoes with awe.

"What's got you so speechless?" Nishinoya questioned his hands on his hips.

"I want to be an ace!" Hinata declared as Haruto smiles amusingly.

'I was right then,' The third-year thought, 'Hinata really wants to be an ace.'

"With your height?" Nishinoya asked causing Hinata to slouch sadly.

Before anyone could say anything, the spiky-haired teen put his hand on Hinata's shoulder, "I like you!"

"Huh?"

"Of course! You wanna do it because it looks cool, right? Go for it!" Nishinoya encouraged with a big grin gracing his face, "Be the ace! You have more promise than our current ace!"

"Yeah, being an ace is so cool!" Hinata was quick to agree.

"The word 'ace' even sounds cool! The words 'Setter' and 'Libero' sounds pretty boring."

Kageyama and Haruto glared at the second-year speaking.

"Now, now..." Suga chided, smiling halfheartedly.

"But one thing that really makes the crowd go crazy in a match, better than any amazing spike, is a super receive! In a 'tall beats all' volleyball, Libero is best suited for short players." Nishinoya explains, "But, I don't play the Libero position because of my height. I'd play Libero even if I was taller. Even if you can't spike or block, you cannot lose in volleyball as long as the ball doesn't touch the floor. And the one who does that job best...is the Libero."

Haruto nodded, placing a hand on Nishinoya's shoulder, "The Libero plays a vital role in plays. In Nationals, the team relies heavily on the Libero to get that first touch, to receive the ball from the servers. There are many servers like Oikawa out there, hell, probably even better than him! In the end, it's the Libero job to get that ball to the Setter."

"T-That's so cool!" Hinata exclaimed causing the two upperclassmen to flush at his praise.

"I-Idiot! There's no need to yell that so loudly!" Nishinoya sputtered.

Haruto stammered, "I-It's not that great..."

"So, Ace-Wannabe, what's your specialty?" Nishinoya asked, calming down a bit.

"Eh?" Hinata questioned.

"Since you suck at receiving, there has to be something you're good at." The second-year insisted.

"I'm, uh...a decoy." The orange-haired first-year mumbles unenthusiastically.

"A what?"

"I'm a decoy," Hinata quietly admits.

"Why the lack of confidence?" Nishinoya asked with a frown.

"It doesn't sound as cool as 'ace' or 'guardian deity'," Hinata said dejectedly as Haruto frown.

"What it's called shouldn't matter," Nishinoya objected, hitting his fist lightly against Hinata's chest, "If someone can score with a spike because of your decoy work, that makes your position as important as the rest of 'em."

"Yes," Hinata answered, not entirely convinced.

"Hey," Haruto interrupted," don't take his words lightly."

Suga sweatdropped, "Haruto, what are-"

"You're not alone in the court," Haruto continued, ignoring the worrying looks the third-year Setter is sending him, "You'll shine bright as the rest of the other players. For now, focus on improving. Work hard and trust me, eventually, people will start making names for you."

"Oh! Such words of wisdom!" Tanaka exclaimed, completely awed by the older teen's words.

"Where did you learn that from?" Suga asked curiously.

Haruto chuckled nervously, "M-My old coach, he can be a bit harsh sometimes, but he means well."

As the team continued cleaning up the team, Haruto went to check his phone.

_ 1 New Message _

_Toshi: I'm heading over to your house now. Practice already finished_

The short third-year gasped aloud. He almost forgot Wakatoshi is coming over today!

"I'm sorry guys! I have to go home!" Haruto quickly said, pulling his stuff together as he hurried out the gym.

"Did something happen?" Daichi asked with a worried frown.

The rest of the team shrug, but their eyes lingered at the door curiously.

* * *

_Calming._ Being in the presence of the stoic ace calms the short teen. Despite the tense and terrifying look he possesses, Wakatoshi holds a reassuring and soothing presence that helps Haruto relax.

"I think I'm going to end up being a Libero instead of a Setter." Haruto states as he fiddled with he pencil on his hand.

After meeting up, Haruto suggested going to his room so that they would have more privacy. The two teens were currently in the middle of doing their homework. (Well, more like Haruto was attempting to convince the stoic ace to study for his upcoming math test, but Wakatoshi was more focused on the volleyball article he's reading from his phone.)

The olive-haired teen looks up from his phone, "I did tell you that you have the potential to be a good Libero."

Haruto sighed, "That doesn't mean I enjoy it."

Wakatoshi frowned, "If you're uncomfortable with being a Libero then why can't you be a Setter?"

Finally looking up to the ace, the dark-haired teen said, "They already have two skilled Setters. One that's already familiar with the team and the other that's naturally skilled. I can't compete with them, not when I know how well they work with the team."

"If that's the case, what's wrong with being a Libero?"

Looking down, Haruto brought his knees up and wrapped his arm around them. He quietly admitted, "It's not that I don't dislike it. I enjoy receiving the ball and keeping the ball up, but I don't like it when people assume that it's the only position I'm good at because I'm short. When I joined volleyball in Junior High, they made me a Libero before making me a Setter. Same goes with Shiratorizawa, Coach Washijō barely made me play during my first year because of my height! I just hate it when people underestimate me just because I'm short."

Wakatoshi shot the teen a smile rare smile, "But you are short."

Rolling his eyes, Haruto huff, "You're not helping me at all."

"Just because your short, doesn't make you a bad player." Wakatoshi pointed out, "You're a skilled player, Haruto. You played for Shiratorizawa. You're the official setter."

"Shiratorizawa isn't like Karasuno," Haruto retorted, "The players aren't the same. The plays aren't the same. It's different."

"Then adapt," Wakatoshi advised, "Play as a Libero for Karasuno. I know you're skilled enough for it."

"I guess..." The short teen trailed off, "Sometimes I wish that I was still there, in Shiratorizawa. I miss playing volleyball with you guys."

"You're still my Setter," Wakatoshi points out, "There are still a few matches coming up..."

Haruto sent him a small smile, "I guess...but it's not the same as playing with the rest of the team. I miss them and, of course, I miss sharing classes with you and the others."

Wakatoshi remained silent, but he did lean closer to Haruto. He didn't know how to respond to that. Wakatoshi wasn't good with words, but he knew that deep inside he misses his Haruto. He misses the afternoon practices and spending lunch with the short teen.

That's why when Haruto leans closer, taking in the warmth of the bigger teen, the words slip out of his tongue.

"I miss you too, Haruto."


	9. Chapter 8: Meeting the Ace and the New Coach

The following day, Haruto found himself outside Class 3-3. Pacing back and forth, he hesitates to open the door.

"I can do this," Haruto whispered to himself, holding the handle of the door, "All I have to do is find Asahi and apologize to him. Suga and Daichi said he'll be fine about it."

Taking a deep breath he opens the door. However, before he could call out for Asahi, he looks up and spotted the third-year with Suga.

"Please, come back to the team, Asahi," Suga pleaded, looking at the third-year with serious eyes.

Haruto froze as his eyes darted between the two third-years.

_A confrontation!_

"Nishinoya is off suspension and he's coming back," Suga continued, both were oblivious to the short teen.

"That's great." Asahi smiles softly, "It's comforting to have him back with you guys."

"The same goes for you!" The vice-captain exclaimed causing Haruto to flinch.

The short teen knew that an ace is someone who brings support for the team. Whenever a team feels like they're falling apart, an ace is there to lift their spirit. Maybe not by words, but through actions. As a setter, Haruto enjoys sending a toss to the ace knowing that it'll get through the blockers and hit the other side of the court. He trusts his ace and he knew that his ace trusts him.

However, looking at Karasuno supposed 'ace', Haruto wonders what happened.

_What caused their ace to doubt himself?_

"I hate to admit it but we've got some remarkable new members!" Suga continued, slamming his hand on his desk. The sudden noise snapped the short teen from his thoughts as he peered curiously at the pair.

"We have an amazing new first-year setter and also the greatest decoy! We even have a skilled Libero who experienced going to National!"

Hearing his words, Haruto flushes at the indirect praise. He sighs quietly, maybe it's better if he comes back another time. Hearing Suga speak about him that way made the short teen realize how exactly personal the conversation is.

Quietly exiting the door, he decided that it's probably better to come back another time.

"Haruto!" A loud voice called as the short teen turned.

"W-What are you guys doing here?" Haruto spluttered as he looks up at Hinata and Kageyama.

Before the first-years could explain, the door opened as Asahi walked out. Haruto had a frozen smile as he made eye contact with the bigger third-year.

"Asahi wait!" Suga called, popping out the door.

"Asahi!" Kageyama and Hinata also called causing the third-year to stop and glance at them.

"Yes?" Asahi asked, but inwardly he was panicking. Between the two first-years, Suga, and Haruto, he can't help but wonder why everyone wanted to speak with him today.

"W-What? What are you guys doing?" Suga asked as he glances between the two first-years and Haruto.

"Uh, well..." Hinata stammered.

"I-I was gonna talk to Asahi about the..." Haruto trailed off as he moves closer to Suga, "y'know, the thing."

Suga eyes widened in realization, "Oh you mean you're apolo-"

"Yes!" Haruto said loudly, cutting the vice-captain off, "That thing."

"Um, what thing?" Asahi asked hesitantly. He recognized the short teen from before and he wasn't sure if he was ready for a sudden confrontation.

"Um..." Haruto hesitates as he sent a helpless look at Suga. As much as he wanted to talk to Asahi, he didn't want an audience.

Sighing, Suga understood as he gestured towards the three. "This is Haruto, Hinata, and Kageyama, they recently joined the club," He introduced.

"Oh, the new members." Asahi realized.

"Hello!" They greeted.

"Give it your best." The tall third-year said with a soft smile as he places his hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"Aren't you going to give it your best with us?" Hinata questioned while Asahi frowned.

Oblivious at the change of mood, Hinata continued, "I want to become the ace, so I wanna see the real ace in action!"

"Azumane! The teacher is waiting!" A student called from behind them. Asahi acknowledged him and turned when an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, but I'm no ace." He apologizes leaving Suga, Haruto, and the two first-years.

Haruto sighed as Suga frowned at Asahi's retreating figure.

"Is he injured?" Kageyama asked, looking at the sliver-haired teen.

"No, I don't think so. The problem is that he may hate volleyball now." Suga explained.

"Huh? But he's so tall and he's the ace!" Hinata protested.

"Did...Did something happen?" Haruto hesitantly asked, looking up at the third-year.

"Asahi was Karasuno's tallest and most powerful player. He could score even in the most difficult situation. That's why we called him the ace," Suga smiled faintly at the memory, "but there was one match where all his spikes were completely blocked. We all relied too heavily on him, and he's a type who has a strong sense of responsibility."

The silver-haired teen sigh before smiling softly at the first-year, "Anyways, you guys should start heading back to class, lunch is almost over."

Waving back at Hinata as Kageyama, Haruto turned to Suga, "He will come back, right? Karasuno needs an ace."

Suga looks down, a frown gracing his face, "You make it sound so simple Haruto. It makes me wish it was."

Walking back Haruto couldn't help but think to himself, _'I still don't think that's the full truth, there must be another reason why he quit....'_

* * *

The next day, the team, including. Nishinoya, were in the middle of practice when the second-year Libero showed off his special move.

"ROLLING THUNDER!" Nishinoya shouted, doing a perfect rolling receive, sending the ball in its storage.

Tanaka and Haruto burst out laughing.

"Uh, nice receive," Suga commented with a small smile.

"Haha! That's just a normal receive!" Tanaka guffawed.

"The serve didn't even need a rolling receive either!" Haruto added in between his laughter.

"Why did you shout like that?" Kageyama asked with a confused tilt while Tsukishima and Yamaguchi snicker in the background.

"What was that?" Tsukishima questioned amusingly. Their laughter only enraged the energetic second-year.

"Kageyama! Tsukishima! Yamaguchi! Stop laughing! I'm gonna lecture you lots! Crouch! No, sit! So I could look down at you!" Nishinoya yelled in annoyance.

Hinata move in front of the other first-years with awestruck eyes, "Teach it to me! Teach me the Rolling Thunder!"

The doors of the gym were sudden slammed open as Takeda ran in with a smile on his face.

"Can I get everyone's attention?" He called.

The team moves to face him as Takeda continues, "You're all doing Golden Week training camp this year too, right?"

"Yes, we all need more practice," Daichi answered.

'Training camp?' Haruto thought excitedly, from the corner of his eyes, he noticed Hinata excitedly grinning at the news.

"For the final day of Golden Week, I arranged a practice match!" Takeda exclaimed proudly. The team grew excited at the news.

"Nice job Take-chan!" Tanaka praises.

"Who are we playing against?" Suga asked.

Sobering up, the team's advisor answered, "A school in Tokyo, Nekoma High. I believe their nickname is 'The Cats'."

"Cats?" Hinata questioned.

"We've heard a lot about them," Tanaka explained, "Our old coach and theirs were rivals. We use to play against each other all the time."

Haruto gasped loudly, "I heard about those! Those famous matches, Cat vs Crow, the Battle of the Garbage Dump!"

The team glanced at the short teen with surprise.

"How do you know that, Haruto?" Daichi asked, eyes filled with curiosity.

Haruto grinned, "How could I not? My parents used to attend Karasuno so they know Coach Ukai. They always talk to me about it. The ultimate rivalry!"

"Was it really that famous?" Tsukishima questioned as the team visualizes a crow and cat about a fight right in a dirty alleyway.

"But we haven't had any reason to play them for a while, so why now?" Daichi questioned.

"That's right. I'll explain the details later," Takeda responded, "I just recently learned about our famous rivalry with Nekoma, so I just had to stage this 'fateful rematch'."

Looking determined, Takeda added smugly, "I'm positive he'll make a move now..."

Haruto frown at the club's advisor. He wonders if this practice match has anything to do with a certain shop clerk.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Sakanoshita Store...

"A-Achoo!" The blonde store clerk sneezed.

Getting chills, he mutters to himself, "Why do I have a feeling something bad is gonna happen?"

* * *

As the team fired up about the practice match, Haruto caught a glimpse of familiar brow hair outside the gym.

'Asahi?' He thought with wide eyes.

Turning to Daichi, Haruto said, "I'll be right back!" Ignoring the curious eyes from the rest of the team, he ran out of the gym.

"Asahi! Wait!"

"O-Oh." The big third-year stopped to face the short teen.

"I wanted to talk to you earlier, but you always seemed so busy in class so I didn't want to bother you." Haruto laughs nervously as the situation felt more awkward than ever.

Asahi smiles faintly, "Sorry about that, what did you want to talk to me about? Is it that thing or whatever you were talking about with Suga the other day?"

Haruto nodded, rubbing the back of his neck, he answered, "Yeah...I wanted to apologize about before, when you thought I was first-year, I got mad...it was uncalled for. Sorry about that."

"I-It's okay." Asahi smiles as he prepared to walk away.

However, Haruto wasn't done, "I notice that you were watching us practice."

"I...I uh-"

"I could tell that somewhere deep down, you love the sport." The short teen cuts in, "If you didn't, you wouldn't be here."

Before Asahi could object, Haruto continues, "There's no need to deny it. The team...I can tell they miss you."

Asahi's eyes widened, "But I-"

"Look," Haruto interrupted, "I know it's none of my business since I'm just a new member. But as a third-year, don't you want to spend your last year of high school doing volleyball one last time? The sport you love?"

Asahi stood in shock as the short teen's words. The word slip out of his mouth with a thought, "But what if I don't? Don't like volleyball anymore?"

Haruto shrugs before walking away, "As much as I want to believe you, I'm not sure if I can. Think about it, but don't think too long, the team is waiting for you."

Before the short teen could return back to the team, Asahi called, "Haruto, right?"

The short teen stopped with a nod as the tall teen to continue.

"Why are you so determined to have me in the team?"

Green eyes widened at the question as he looked up at the bigger teen, "W-What do you mean?"

Asahi laughs nervously, his hand rubbing the back of neck uncomfortably, "I mean, you barely know me. I'm sure you have seen other intimidating players on the court before, and you could tell that I'm not like them. It's obvious that I'm no ace. Just...why?"

Haruto blinked before sending the brunette an amused look, "Of course you're not like them, Asahi. You're you, there's no reason to compare yourself to them. From what I hear from Suga, you're an amazingly skilled spiker. You're Karasuno's ace, not any other school, so why care about them?"

Asahi blinked at his words, but before he could protest, Haruto continued.

"You seem like a great player, Asahi. You just need to be more confident in yourself."

"I-I'll think about it. Thanks..." Asahi dazedly said as he watched the shorter teen return back to the gym.

* * *

"I'm still curious though," Suga said thoughtfully the next day during lunch to Haruto.

"Hmm? About what?" Haruto asked as Daichi (who was with them) glanced questioningly at Suga.

"Why do you and Oikawa have this rivalry?" Suga shyly asked with a hesitant smile, "I mean if it's too personal then..."

Haruto shook his head and quickly reassured, "No, no! It's okay."

Daichi mentioned, "That's true, I wasn't expecting the tension between you two."

Looking down, the short teen said thoughtfully, "I know Oikawa doesn't like me because I'm from Shiratorizawa. He and our-I mean Shiratorizawa's ace clashed a few times. He wants to go to Nationals but we always came on top."

Daichi realized, "Ushijima is Shiratorizawa's ace right?"

"I remembered seeing those sports articles," Suga shivered, "He does seem like a scary guy that start fights."

Haruto laughs, turning back to the two third-years with disbelief, "No way! Is that what everyone thinks of him?"

Suga blushed before insisting, "Have you seen his scary face? He always towers over people with a menacing frown! From what I remembered, he's known as a monster on the court!"

Haruto blinked as he visualizes the ace with a scary face. However, the only scary face he knows is Tanaka's face whenever he's trying to intimidate other teams. Visualizing Wakatoshi with Tanaka's scary face sent him doubling over in laughter.

"It must've looked ridiculous!" Haruto choked out between his laughter.

Daichi and Suga sweatdropped.

_I don't think we're picturing the same thing..._

Sobering up, Haruto continued, "I think Wakatoshi is like what some would say a _'gentle giant_ '. "

Suga and Daichi eyed the short teen owlishly. They echoed, "Gentle giant?"

"I feel that term is best fitted for someone like Asahi, rather than Ushiwaka," Suga said thoughtfully.

The dark-haired teen shrugs, "I guess it's because you haven't met him personally. Watching him play doesn't really scream the word 'gentle _'_ right?"

Daichi nodded, "He's definitely not the first person that comes to mind."

Suga looks teasingly at the volleyball captain, "Oh? And who would?"

The captain blushed as he looked away from the silver-haired teen, "Well, besides Asahi, obviously it'll be you."

The third-year setter blushed as Haruto raise a brow at the two. His eyes darted between the two curiously.

"Despite what you may think," The short teen started, returning the conversation to its original topic, "Wakatoshi can be really gentle. He's also quiet and very blunt so not a lot of people approach him like Oikawa so not everyone sees that side of him."

Daichi regarded the short teen with curiosity, "I'm guessing you miss him a lot?"

Sighing, Haruto retorted, "If you had to leave your teammates behind, won't you miss them?"

Glancing at Suga, Daichi tried to imagine a life without the silvered-haired teen. Volleyball without him would seem so dull and lifeless. There would be no one to help support him if Suga wasn't there.

"You're right," The volleyball captain responded, "It must've been hard, to suddenly move schools like that."

Before Haruto could reply, Suga puts his arm around the short teen with a grin, "That's why we're here Haruto! You're not alone."

As the three third-years returned back to class, Suga and Daichi realized something.

_Haruto never mentioned why he hates Oikawa..._

* * *

"One more! Give me one more!" Hinata called for another toss.

"Shut up, I know already!" Kageyama snaps back.

On the other side of the court, Haruto sighed wearily, "No matter how well they work together, there isn't a single day where they don't fight."

Tanaka smirks at him as he sent a perfect spike, "We both knew what we were getting at after those secret practices.

"But why did we both have to be right about it?" The short teen complained as he received the ball.

"You really are like Noya's mentor Haruto."  
Ennoshita commented as he watched Haruto effortlessly receive the balls Tanaka is spiking.

The dark-haired teen waves off the compliment as Tanaka went to drink his water, "I mean, I'm not that good..."

The gym's door suddenly opens to reveal Takeda who had a blonde man next to him.

"Hello!" He greeted as Daichi called the team to gather around.

Takeda continued, "Allow me to introduce your new coach as of today, Coach Ukai!"

The team started murmuring in excitement, but Haruro froze as his eyes fixated on the blonde man in front of him. The words echoing in his head.

_New coach..._

_Coach..._

_Coach Ukai..._

"You're going to be our new coach?!" He exclaimed, staring at the blond man in shock.

Before the rest of the team could say anything, Ukai's eyes widen as he points at the short teen, "What are you doing here?!"

Haruto darted around nervously as he quickly hid behind Daichi "W-What do you mean? I've always been here. What are _you_ doing here?"

"What? Since when?!"

"Ever since! And you didn't answer my question!"

"Why didn't you say anything, kid?"

"Don't call me a kid!"

Daichi who suddenly felt like a wall sighed wearily as he grabs the short teen. "Enough," He chided as he placed him down next to him. His cheeks redden when he felt the short teen cling onto him.

Deciding to change to the topic, Suga turns back to the blonde man, "You're really going to be our coach?"

Turning his gaze away from Haruto, Ukai answered, "Only until the Nekoma match."

"Hold on! Aren't you the old guy who's working at Sakanoshita Store?" Tanaka realized as Haruto snickers.

"Pfft...old guy.."

Takeda explains, "He is your upperclassmen and the grandson of the famous Coach Ukai."

"That's why you two know each other!" Suga exclaimed as the team eyes darted between Haruto and their new coach.

"But...that store you own, why is it called Sakanoshita Store? " Hinata questioned.

"The store was named after my mom's side of the family," Ukai explained as he returned his gaze back to the dark-haired teen.

"I thought you were in Shiratorizawa?"

Haruto shrugged as he walks closer to the blonde man, "My parents wanted me to go here."

Glancing amusing at the teen, Ukai asked, "What happened to _'There's no way I'm going to the same school as you.'_ What changed your mind?"

Rolling his eyes as he muttered, "Shut up, it's not like I came here by choice."

"What position are you playing? Last I remembered, you wanted to be a setter." Ukai asked curiously.

Haruto shrugs nonchalantly, "Setter or Libero."

Deciding to continue the conversation later, Ukai turned back to the rest of the team, "Let's get started! I wanna see how you guys play so we have a game this afternoon."

"Against who?" Daichi asked.

Ukai answers with a smirk, "The Karasuno Neighborhood Association team."


	10. Chapter 9: A Toss to the Ace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruto will experience how it is to play against Karasuno's ace and a skilled team. Hinata feels a bit jealous of Asahi and Kageyama knocks some sense into him. Along the way, Asahi will learn to rely on his teammates and gain back his lost confidence.

As the afternoon came by, the gym door opened to reveal a couple of older men which Haruto assumed are the neighborhood team.

"Okay! Let's get this started!" Ukai announced.

"Yeah!" The team yelled excitedly as Nishinoya stood, staring at the ground quietly.

"Hey," Ukai called out to him, "What's wrong?"

Daichi stepped in, "I'm sorry, he's not ready."

"Why's that? Is he injured or something?" The blonde man questioned.

"No it's not like that," Daichi answered unsurely, "It's...um..."

Turning to face Nishinoya, Ukai said, "I don't know what the deal is but join the Neighborhood Association team. Our Libero couldn't make it."

As Nishinoya walked reluctantly to the team, Haruto came to him.

"Hey, it'll be okay," He assures, sending the spiky-haired teen a smile.

Nishinoya looks up at him with gratitude as Haruto grinned, ruffling his kōhai's hair.

"Watch the hair!" The younger teen protested before freezing at Hinata's announcement.

"Hey! It's Asahi!"

The team whipped their heads towards the gym door, revealing the familiar tall third-year. A smile worked its way to Haruto.

"Welcome back...Ace." He murmurs, "It seems you really do love volleyball more than you realize."

Ukai was quick to yell, "Your late! Don't be slacking off! What's your position?"

"Um...wing spiker." Asahi replied hesitantly.

"We need players! Get the hell here in here and get warmed up!" The blonde coach exclaimed, "You'll be playing with the Neighborhood Association team."

Seeing no way out of this, the giant third-year slipped in some shoes and walk into the gym.

Haruto smiles warmly at the brunette, "Nice to see you Asahi. I'm guessing you realize how much you love volleyball, huh?"

Asahi blushed as he stammered, "I..um...yeah." His gaze turned to Nishinoya as the short third-year raise a brow in question.

"Go on." He ushers to the giant teen.

"We need one of your setters," Ukai said, turning to face the first- and third-years.

Suga steps forward, "I'll do it."

"Sugawara!" Kageyama exclaimed, "You're not doing this for my sake, are you? If rising in ranks comes at your expense, I'm out."

"Since you joined the club," Suga started, "the entire time I was preparing to fight you for the position of the official setter, but I think I felt relieved somehow."

Haruto frowned at the sad tone, he remembers the words the silver-haired teen said to him a few days ago.

_"Seeing Kageyama set to Hinata, it's a skill far beyond my experience."_

"The setter is a team's main point of attack," Suga continued, "The setter must be dependable, but I've never been confident in my tosses. I was scared that the spiker will be blocked because of my tosses again so I hid behind Kageyama's amazing talent and enjoyed its comfort."

"That's terrible..." Haruto muttered as he wonders guiltily if that's how Semi felt when he took his position as the official setter.

Suga's eyes harden, "The very thought of a spike being blocked still scares me, but please let me toss to you one more time, Asahi!"

Asahi looked up, shell shock, but Suga continued, "That's why I'm joining the other team. And Kageyama," he turns to face the first-year setter, "I'm not gonna lose."

Haruto smirked competitively, "Neither will we."

With that, the match began as the whistle was blown.

"Thank you for the game!"

"He really looks intimidating," Daichi commented as the team eyed Asahi.

Haruto smiled, "Let's see what you got ace..."

* * *

The score was currently 1-1 as Nishinoya sent a perfect receive to Suga.

The silver-haired teen jump as he gave a quick toss to one of the older men. Haruto frowned as he missed the unexpected fast attack.

"Sorry!" He called as the team wave him off.

"Whoa! Suga's quick attack is so cool!" Hinata exclaimed in complete awe.

"Of course it is! Suga is a skilled setter himself." Daichi brags with a smug smile as Haruto raised a brow, green eyes darts back and forth between the captain and the vice-captain.

 _'Could it be that...?'_ He wondered thoughtfully.

On the other side of the court, Suga smiled bashfully at his teammates' praises.

"Suga! Nice toss!" Nishinoya complimented.

"Ah! Thanks," The silver-haired teen answered with a faint smile, "but I think it's only because they're adjusting their team play for my benefit."

Looking at the group of older men, he continued, "They're more experienced players. I'm sure my tosses still needs more work. Still, though, we need to use more quick attacks, or else it'll be a repeat of last time with our ace."

"Suga!" The second-year exclaimed, "You've gotten really cool!"

"Y-You think so? That means a lot coming from you."

"Huh? Why?"

Off to the side, Asahi watches the exchange thoughtfully, _'Suga and Nishinoya have really gotten more reliable.'_

"Hey!" Haruto called cutting off the brunette's though as he along with the others turned to him with curiosity.

Grinning, he announces, "Don't get cocky now! I'm just getting started!"

A small smile crept to Asahi's face.

_Even though I just came back, I really do love being back in the court._

The match continued as Kageyama sets the ball to Hinata. The other team looks up in amazement as the ginger teen jumped and spiked the ball with his eyes closed.

"What the..." The sandy blonde man muttered as the ball was spike pass him.

"Yes!" Hinata and Kageyama cheered.

"That guy really flew!" Another member from the opposing team exclaimed.

"That toss was something else!" The black-haired man with glasses added.

On the sidelines, Takeda grinned smugly at Ukai's shocked face.

"Nice job guys!" Haruto exclaimed cheerfully, patting the two first-years on the head (Kageyama had to bend down since the third-year was a bit on the shorter side).

Asahi watched the exchanges with a thoughtful expression. Turning to Suga and Nishinoya he announced, "I want to hit again one more time!"

Nishinoya smirks, "That's all I needed to hear."

Haruto frowned as he felt a sudden change of aura coming from the other side. His eyes narrowed as he took note of Asahi's and Nishinoya's serious faces.

_Just what are they up to?_

The other team served which Haruto cleanly received the ball, sending it straight to Kageyama. He managed to toss to Tanaka which Nishinoya received.

"Suga!" He called as the silver-haired teen quickly went under the ball.

Sending a quick glance to Asahi, he calls, "Asahi!"

The giant third-year hesitates as he approaches the ball nervously. He managed to spike pass the three-person block. However...

"Got it!" Haruto grunts as he received the ball, "Sorry it's a bit long!"

"Don't mind! Don't mind!"

Kageyama managed to jump up to the ball and send a toss to Tanaka. The second-year jumped to spike but the ball was received by Nishinoya.

Suga sent another the toss to Asahi who's spike was deflected from the three-person block.

His face fell as Suga deflated. However, it wasn't over as Nishinoya exclaimed, "Asahi!"

He managed to perfectly receive the ball, "I'm here to keep the ball in play no matter what! So, please call for another toss, ace!"

Suga remained conflicted as he got under the ball.

"Suga!" A exclaimed, snapping the silver-haired teen from his thought.

Looking up, Suga realized it was Kageyama. The first-year exclaimed, "Give them to him until he scores!"

Haruto smirks as he narrowed his eyes at Asahi, _'When things get tough and the team starts getting restless...'_

"SUGA!" Asahi shouts, raising his hand, "One more time!"

Suga smiles as he tosses the ball, _'It's the ace who you trust to get the last hit.'_

The giant teen jumped and slammed pass the three-person block surprising Kageyama and Tsukishima. Haruto blink as the ball hit their side of the court right at the edge of being called out. It gave no chance for the libero to receive.

Smirking, the short third-year realized, "It seems their ace is back in action."

The other third-years and second-years smiles at the return of their ace.

"Whoa!" Takeda exclaimed from the sidelines in awe, "That was some spike!"

"Nice kill, Asahi!" Suga exclaimed before turning to Nishinoya, "You too Nishinoya!"

"That's...That's really the ace." Hinata stutters as his stares wide-eyed at the tall brunette.

"Amazing, isn't it? Spikes like those are truly ace." Haruto commented as he turns to the ginger, "You're the one who wanted to see the ace right?"

"Don't freak out now!" Kageyama exclaimed, glaring at the first-year.

"I'm not freaked out!" Hinata protested, "I don't have his height or power, but I can fight too."

Haruto said as his eyes were fixated at the brunette, "Now that Asahi is in action, I know it'll be harder to block now, but I'll be there to cover you!"

Tanaka teared up, "You and Noya are so cool!"

Daichi smiles faintly, "Haruto is right. If Asahi is truly back then we are facing Asahi and a team full of experienced players. We're gonna have some trouble winning this."

Tanaka smirks, "What are talking about, Daichi? You got me on your-"

"You've got me on your side!" Hinata cuts in with a grin.

"Huh? What?" Daichi asked in confusion as Tanaka yells at Hinata.

Haruto chuckles, "You also got me as well so let's do our best!"

"Yes!"

The match continued as the two first-years performed a quick attack much to the surprise for Nishinoya and Asahi.

"Whoa, Shoyo! What was that?!" The spiky-haired teen exclaimed.

Hinata grinned bashfully as Haruto started to feel a bit restless.

"Hey, Kageyama!" He calls out as the first-year setter turns to him.

"Yeah?"

Pulling him closer, Haruto asked, "I was wondering if I can try setting some time during the game?"

Kagayama frowned, "But you're a libero? How are you going to set?"

The shorter teen smiles mischievously, "Trust me, it'll work. I've got something planned."

The game continued Asahi managed to spike straight past the blockers. As the opposing team served, everyone blinked in surprise as Kageyama got the first touch.

"You better know what you're doing Haruto!" He exclaimed as the short teen smirks.

As the ball heads towards to Haruto, he jumps over the ten-foot land. With his hand raised, he sent a quick toss to Kageyama right before he landed.

"Kageyama!"

The black-haired teen smirks as he jumps and slammed the ball past the shocked blockers.

"It worked!" Haruto cheered as he patted Kageyama's back, "Nice kill!"

Nishinoya quickly ran up to the net and points at the older teen, "How did you do that?! That was amazing!

Suga gaped, "How'd you timed that jump to set so accurately."

Haruto blushed, "I-It's nothing special. It's just a normal set."

The team sweatdropped at his words.

"B-But it's not!" Hinata protested, "Kageyama was like 'bam' and you were like "I got this!" and went 'whoosh' and he was like 'oomph' and slammed the ball! That was so cool!"

"T-Thanks Hinata." Haruto stuttered as he tried to decipher what the ginger teen was trying to say.

Off to the side, Ukai exclaimed, "Karasuno is not a bad team!" Turning to Takeda, he slapped his back harshly causing the advisor to stumble at the impact, "You should've told me sooner, teach."

"I did tell you, many times," Takeda said, adjusting his glasses.

The game continued as the first set went to the Neighborhood Association team when Asahi sent another spike that Hinata failed to block.

"Sorry!" Hinata apologized.

"It's okay!"

"Don't mind! Don't mind!"

"Let's win the next set!" Haruto announced with an excited grin. It's been a while since he faced a team that was amazingly skilled and experienced. The last was when he was still in Shiratorizawa and they had a practice match with college teams.

Going against a team full of experienced players and a solid spiker brings chills down his spine. Eyes narrowed in concentration, Haruto wonders just how this set will go.

Throughout the game, the short teen frowned as he noticed a dazed out expression Hinata wore. His eyes were fixated to Asahi.

 _'Is he doubting himself again?'_ Haruto wondered thoughtfully.

Asahi went up for another spike but Hinata didn't move. Green eyes widened.

"Hinata!" Haruto yelled, but it was too late. The ball slammed straight to Hinata's face, sending him flying.

Everyone quickly rushed to the ginger.

"Hinata? Are you okay?" Asahi asked panicking.

"Hey, I think he's alive," Tanaka commented as Hinata rubbed his forehead where he was hit.

"But he still lost us a point..." Tsukishima mentions but was ignored by the group.

"You okay?" Haruto asked, helping the ginger up.

"I'm all right, sorry about that." Hinata answers.

"Are you sure? You should sit out just to be safe." Daichi recommended.

"I-It's fine! I'm really okay." Hinata was quick to protest, "I'm used to getting hit in the face.

Suga and Haruto sweatdropped. "That's not really a good thing." The silver-haired setter said.

However, the light-hearted atmosphere disappeared as a fierce aura surrounded the first-year setter. Everyone looks up in shock as Hinata and Asahi paled when Kageyama stepped closer to the group.

"Why were you daydreaming during a game?" He asked quietly yet unnervingly.

Hinata took a couple of step backs from the angered teen, "I...um..."

"I know what you're thinking about," Kageyama said, "Being an ace is cool. Being a decoy is stupid and lame. You wish you were taller than Azumane so you could be an ace!"

"I-I don't think that way!" Hinata objected before mumbling, "Most of the time..."

"Now that you know there's an ace, you're not only dreaming about being him, but you're also jealous of him!" Kageyama continued, "Stop thinking about that garbage during a game!"

Looking down Hinata asked, "What's wrong with being jealous? You've always been tall so there's no reason why you would be!"

Haruto decided it was a good time to step in with a calm smile, "Now, now, there's nothing wrong with being jealous." He sent the Asahi a teasing grin who immediately became flustered, "I, myself, am also jealous of Asahi's height."

Hinata remained silent, staring at the floor. Despite the light-hearted attempt, the tense atmosphere was still there.

"Hey," Haruto called with a serious look on his face, surprising the team at the sudden change of tone.

"Just because you're short doesn't mean you can't be an ace. Like Nishinoya said before, be an ace! Who cares about height? You can jump high, you'll get there!" Haruto encouraged, placing his hand on Hinata's shoulder comfortingly, "Don't doubt yourself now."

Hinata gave a smile small as the game resumed.

"I'm tossing to him next." Kageyama announced to the opposite team, "Please block him with all you got."

Haruto frowned at the sudden reveal. He muttered to himself, "What are you planning?"

The game did resume with Kageyama's toss to Hinata as promised. The ginger managed to get around the blockers and spike the ball to the other side. He glanced up at Kageyama in surprise.

"You have no technique or skill in this game. Even your height puts you at a disadvantage." Kageyama said.

"H-Hey! Wait a minute..." Tanaka interjected but Kageyama continued.

"But with my toss, you're the greatest! You're not the ace, but with my toss, you can take on any blockers! Volleyball isn't a game you play on your own!"

Everyone was silent at Kageyama's words before Haruto let an amused smile grace his face.

Tanaka yells, completely hyped by his words, "Yeah! Let's do it!"

On the other side, the neighborhood team watched in interest.

"These high schoolers are pretty good." Shimada commented, holding the ball to serve, "It's time we get a bit more serious."

He jumps and sent the ball to the other side. Haruto's eyes widened as he recognized the type of serve the man performed.

_A jump float!_

He carefully eyed the ball coming to him which was close to the sideline. He called, "Out!

Green eyes widened as the ball stopped right by the line, brushing past him. The team blinked in surprise at the unexpected serve. From the side, Yamaguchi's eyes widened in fascination.

"Sorry!" Haruto apologized as he inwardly berated himself for the wrong call.

Unfortunately, as another serve was hit, the ball headed to Tanaka who failed to receive. Haruto scowled as his eyes narrowed in full concentration.

_One more time! One more time! Send it to me!_

The rest of the team shivered as he felt the intense aura coming from the short teen.

As predicted, Shimada sent another serve that went to Haruto who successfully received it with an overhand toss, sending the ball to Kageyama.

"Nice receive!"

Kageyama sent the ball to Tanaka, using Hinata as a decoy. However, the spike was received by Nishinoya and Suga sets to Asahi. The giant teen managed to spike pass the blockers ending the game with a win.

"Damn! Sorry about that!" Tanaka said with a frown.

Haruto sighed, "I wasn't expecting a jump float, sorry about not getting it in time."

Daichi assures, "It's okay! You all played well today!"

* * *

"Thank you for the game!"

After wishing the neighborhood team goodbye, the team gathered back into the gym to discuss the practice match.

"About the receives!" Ukai said, "You can't get anywhere without receiving. We'll be training fully on those tomorrow."

"Yes!"

"Don't forget to stretch!" Ukai added as the team went off to do some sketches.

After, the team started cleaning up Haruto check his phone.

_ 1 New Message _

_Toshi: Did you tell your coach about missing Golden Week?_

"Damn..." He sighs, closing his phone with a scowl. He completely forgot about that.

"All right!" Daichi announced, "We've got our ace and libero back! Let's show Nekoma what we got!

Haruto smiles sadly, "About that..."

"Hmm? What's wrong Haruto?" Suga questioned.

"I have something planned on the last two days of Golden Week. So I won't be there for the Battle of the Garbage Dump..."


	11. Chapter 10: The Fabricated Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team will learn a little bit more about Haruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologizes for the long wait, butt here it is! Once again, thanks for reading and I appreciate all the comments. You can also find this story in Wattpad under the same title.

"What?! Why can't you go?" Nishinoya was quick to ask, snapping the team from their shock.

Daichi nodded, staring intensely at the short third-year, "Yeah, and why didn't you say anything earlier?"

Haruto answers with an apologetic tone, "It totally slipped my mind, I'm so sorry Daichi."

Looking up, he sent the team a reassuring smile, "I'm sure you guys will do fine, now that you have Nishinoya and Asahi. The first years aren't too bad either."

Suga frowned, "But why can't you make it the last two days?"

Daichi added, "Do you have something planned?"

"I do," Haruto answers with a frown, "As much as I want to go to the training camp with you guys, it's very important that I don't miss those two days."

"Why?" Kageyama asked without thinking, causing Haruto to laugh nervously.

"Well...y'know...some um... family stuff. My parents have this...um thing happening so I have to stay back a watch over my sister," Haruto answers vaguely, avoiding the curious gazes from his teammates.

Hinata scowled at the first-year setter, "Can't you see you're making him uncomfortable?"

"Huh?" Kageyama turned to glare at the ginger, "What did you say dumbass?!"

"Guys," Daichi warned, glaring at duo first-years before turning back to Haruto, ""Be sure to let Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei know."

Suga adds on, turning the team's attention away from the short third-year, "Anyways, let's get back to cleaning. The faster clean the faster we can leave."

With that, the team started putting away the volleyballs and taking down the net. After cleaning, the team was dismissed leaving Haruto standing to wait for their new coach.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" Ukai asked with a grunt as the two walked out of the gym.

"Golden Week," Haruto answers with a nervous smile, "I don't think I can make it. I have things to do for the last two days."

"Something planned?" The blonde coach questioned, looking down at the teen curiously, "Your parents wouldn't want you to miss the chance to play against those sly cats."

Haruto shrugs, turning away from the blonde man, "Family stuff y'know...my parents have things to do so I have to take care of my sister."

"Bullshit," Ukai deadpanned, "Your parents would be thrilled since we have a practice match with Nekoma."

The short teen squirmed under the blonde's gaze. He mutters, "U-19...there's a match coming up, I have to be there."

Ukai's eyes widened. He turned to fully face the short teen, brows raised at Haruto's words, "The Under 19 group? Y-You're not saying..."

Haruto sighs before admitting, "Yeah, surprising, isn't it? There's a match coming up in Tokyo so I'll be heading there during the second day of Golden Week."

Ukai blink, double-taking at the short teen in front of him. He never expected Haruto to be part of the U-19 team. The Japanese Under 19 group was the youngest representing team of the nation. Observing the younger male, Ukai didn't realize how far the boy had come with volleyball.

'You flew higher than I thought you would Haru...' Ukai thought to himself. He asked curiously, "When?"

Haruto sighs, looking away from the blonde, "I've been on the team since last year. Wakatoshi convinced me to join after they scouted me. So far, besides you and my old team from Shiratorizawa, only my parents and your grandpa knows"

Ukai blinked, before yelling, "How come nobody told me?! If gramps knew why didn't he say anything?"

The short teen squirms, "I didn't like the attention so I begged my parents and your grandpa not to tell anyone.

"So you didn't tell the team?" Ukai questioned. Seeing the nod, the blonde sighed, "They're gonna find out anyway. Knowing those boys, they would want to watch the game."

Green eyes widened in realization, "Damn! I forgot the match is recorded live!"

Ukai asked curiously, "When's the match?"

Haruto explained, "The day after the last day of Golden Week. We're using two days to prepare for the match."

"Look," the short teen continued, "Please don't let the team find out. The last thing I need is more questions from my teammates. I don't want them to treat me differently."

Rolling his eyes, the blonde coach retorted, "It's not like they'll hate you. I'm sure that Nishinoya kid and that first-year setter will worship you."

"That's the last thing I want!" Haruto argued, "After finding out that I'm from Shiratorizawa, I feel like the team put me on a higher pedestal. I don't want to deal with more expectations."

Ukai rolled his eyes before smirking amusingly at the younger male, "You high schoolers and your drama."

"I'm not being dramatic!" Haruto protested, "I just don't want them to get their hope so high for no reason. I'm not anything special."

The blonde scoff, "Are you serious? Don't start thinking that crap Haru. You're a good player and if you make mistakes, so what? Your team got your back. Trust them a bit more than that."

Haruto sighed before reluctantly nodding.

"Just come to the training camp though," Ukai added, "attend the other four days. You can have someone pick you up after."

"Hmm...that's not bad, I can still get some practice with the team as well," Haruto said thoughtfully.

"So you'll come?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Wakatoshi," Haruto greeted sheepishly.

He had to rush to meet his friend due to the fact that they were running late. While the short teen may deny it, it was purely his fault since he lost track of time practicing with his team. Before leaving to meet up with Wakatoshi, he wished the team luck for their game against Nekoma,

"You're late," Wakatoshi stated, staring pointedly at the dark-haired teen.

"I know, I know," Haruto said frustratedly, letting go of his small rolling bag to fix his messy hair. The short teen barely had time to fix his appearance so his hair was sticking out in every direction.

"I was practicing with the team and lost track of time," Haruto explained, smiling apologetically at the bigger teen, "Sorry about the wait."

"At least we made it," Wakatoshi said, helping the shorter teen with his bag by picking up his friend's bag handle.

"So how's everyone? Semi told me that you and Tendou barely passed your Math test." Haruto frowned accusingly at the ace, "I thought you understood the lesson, at least from what Semi said."

Wakatoshi managed to look a bit disgruntled at the short teen's scolding as he said, "I did, but the test was different from the study guide."

"Semi passed though."

"Semi is smart."

Haruto chuckled, "Hey now, you can be smart too even though your brain is divided into two sections, volleyball and farm puns."

"I don't like farm puns," Wakatoshi glared at the other teen who pointedly ignored it.

"Sure you don't," The short teen teased.

The olive-haired teen hummed thoughtfully before ruffling Haruto's hair, messing it up once again.

"Hey! I just fixed my hair!"

"I don't like farm puns."

"That's a lie! I know this because Tendou told me! He was showing you one and he specifically said, '...and Wakatoshi smiled.' I never seen you smile over dumb puns!" Haruto argues with a surprisingly good imitation of the red-hair middle blocker.

"..."

The silence causes the short teen to turn around questioningly, but only to come across an empty space where his friend once occupied. Haruto gasped as he spotted his friend boarding the train with the doors about to close.

"Wait! Hold up!"

Rushing into the train, the short teen managed to make it in by a split second as the doors shut behind him. He glared up at the big teen across him.

"Why didn't you tell me that the train was here?!"

"I don't like farm puns."

"Mean! You're a meanie."

"You're the one who decided to tease me."

"Hmph!"

The rest of the train ride continued in silence as the short teen sulked. Across him, Wakatoshi watched his friend with a faint smile.

_You're still the same as ever, Haruto_

* * *

Unfortunately, for the crows, the match ended with a loss as Nekoma was able to see past their quick attacks. However, the team continued practicing, excitedly awaiting the upcoming Inter-High Tournament. For the team, they found a new motivation to keep practicing, most especially on their receives.

"You're so right! The photo is huge!" Nishinoya exclaimed, holding a new issue of the magazine _Volleyball Monthly_ as Suga and Tanaka huddled around him.

"Let me see." Asahi said, approaching the group.

Kageyama and Hinata glanced at each other before approaching the group as well.

"What is it?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Here, look," Tanaka took the magazine, showing the page to the two first-years, "These are the hardcore players that you gotta watch out for."

"Whoa, Ushiwaka is playing for the Youth World!" Suga added as the team took a closer look at the olive-haired teen. They all held different levels of shock, gaping at the magazine.

"Youth World?" Yamaguchi echoed.

"The U-19 group, the youngest representing team of the nation," Tsukishima explained with disinterest.

"Wait, Ushiwaka?" Hinata asked curiously, "Isn't he the guy that Haruto sets for? What's so special about him?"

"You don't know?!" Tanaka exclaimed incredulously, turning to face the ginger, "He's currently the top ace in the prefecture, Ushijima Wakatoshi from Shiratorizawa."

"He certainly has 'ace' written all over him," Daichi added.

The team looked over at their own ace who sulked at the corner with Nishinoya patting him in the back.

"That's the school Kageyama didn't get into!" Hinata realized. Unbeknownst to him, his words cause the first-year setter to sprout tick marks.

"Shut up, dumbass!"

"It's also Haruto's old school," Suga mentions with a thoughtful frown, "Speaking of Haruto, I thought he'll be back today?"

"He wasn't at school either," Daichi added with a worried frown.

The magazine was flipped as Nishinoya scowled, "I think that's the reason why..."

The team looked back at the article, blinking as they were shown a full-blown page of the said third-year. He had a smirk sprouting his face, wearing a similar jacket like the olive-haired ace.

"Apparently, Haruto's part of the U-19 team as well..."

The team exploded in shock.

"What?!"

"How come he didn't tell us?!"

"He's in the Youth Team?!"

Tanaka frowned, pulling the magazine closer to read, "It says that there's a match today."

Nishinoya glared at the picture, "So he lied about his family stuff! He's probably at the match, playing right now!"

At that moment, Ukai walks closer to the group, curious about the sudden rise in volume. Peering down at the magazine, he sighed.

"Of course it'll show him in a volleyball magazine." He mutters, "' _I don't want the attention_ ' my ass..."

Eyes widened, Daichi glanced at their coach, "You knew?"

Ukai felt their gaze burn holes at his body as he admitted, "Haruto told me before the training camp, but he didn't want me to say anything."

"Why?" Nishinoya questioned with a frown, eyes were still fixated at the picture of his friend, "We wouldn't mind, hell, I'm amazed he got in."

Hinata nodded vigorously, "Haruto is so cool! Even though he's shorter than me, he still managed to play in a national team!"

Kageyama nodded as well, his eyes shown awed at his upperclassmen.

Ukai sighed, gesturing to the team, "This is what Haruto wanted to avoid. Apparently, he doesn't want you guys to treat him any differently. He doesn't think that he's anything special."

"He thinks that?" Suga questioned aghast with the third-year.

The team frowned at their coach's statement. All thinking the same thoughts.

_For someone who plays in a national team, Haruto sure has some low self-esteem._

"Did we miss the match?" Daichi asked, turning the attention back to their coach, "We should try to watch it if we haven't missed it yet."

"We didn't, the match will be airing in an hour so we can continue practicing until then," Ukai informed.

Daichi nodded, "I'll ask Takeda-sensei if we could use the school's portable television then."

"Let's do it!" Nishinoya exclaimed, excited to watch his upperclassmen play.

With clearance from the school, Takada managed to get one T.V. for the team to watch the match.

"T.V!" Nishinoya and Tanaka cheered, moving closer to the screen while Tsukishima scoffed at them.

"It's like you guys have never seen a T.V."

Nishinoya glared at the blonde first-year, "T.V. is T.V."

Tanaka added, "Aren't you guys curious?"

Daichi hums thoughtfully, "That's true, I haven't seen Haruto play as a setter."

Suga's eyes widened, "You're right! In the magazine, it mentioned that he's the team's setter, not Libero."

Before the conversation could continue, the T.V turned on, portraying the game. The camera flashed to one of the reporters.

"Good afternoon everyone!" The reporter cheered, wearing an enthusiastic smile, "Live at Yoyogi Gymnasium, we are watching for the match of a lifetime for Japan's U-19 Volleyball team!"

The Karasuno team watch in awe as the camera flashed to the gym that was filled with people. Fans of both teams held banners, cheering loudly for the players. It was nothing like the Inter-High Tournaments that Karasuno were accustomed too.

Asahi gasped, "That's so many people and the other players are so huge! How is Haruto not nervous?"

Suga mused, "I think you're over sympathizing with Haruto right now."

The giant teen sulk, "You don't understand the pain I go through..."

Daichi rolled his eyes at the overexaggerated comment, "You're so dramatic."

The team smiled sympathetically for the gentle giant while Suga snickers, wholeheartedly agreeing with his captain.

"At this time, I would like the introduce the starting line up for the Japan team."

The camera shift over to the players. After introducing the opposing side, the screen flashed over to the Japan team, starting with the captain and vice-captain. The players walked in, giving a high five to their coach and coach assistants before making their way to the front of the court.

"Number 6, Kiryuu Watasu."

A teen had a buzz-cut with bald stripes along the sides of his head and big, oval-shaped eyebrows. He has dark eyes and an intimidating presence. Kageyama vaguely remembered that name mentioned in a volleyball magazine. He was featured for being one of the top spikers for the nation, but the first-year setter forgot what was his rank.

"Number 7, Ushijima Wakatoshi."

The Miyagi player walks up high fiving their coach with determined eyes. He wore an intimidating frown that brought shivers down the team's spines.

"Geez, I'm not sure how a cheerful guy like Haruto could get along so well with a guy like that," Tanaka says as the team nodded in agreement.

"Number 8, Haruto Hikichi."

Haruto enthusiastically high-fives the coach, confident with smirk gracing his face which was a total contrast from the shy smiles and demeanor he had in school. Being the shortest player in the team, the teen stood out amongst the tall players.

" Number 10, Sakusa Kiyoomi."

Sakusa has black, wavy hair and two moles on the right side of his forehead. He wore a deep frown as he hesitantly high-fives the coach. Even from afar, it was clear that the teen didn't want to be there.

"Number 13, Suna Rintaro."

Suna has dark brown, slightly-combed down hair, with few strands sticking out at the top of his head and middle-parted bangs. He has grayish-yellow narrow eyes and thin eyebrows. He wore a blank expression as he high-fived the coach.

"Number 11, Libero, Kamori Motoya."

The libero stood tall with an excited grin. He has short, light-colored hair and thick, round eyebrows. Similar to Haruto, he gave the coach an enthusiastic high-five.

The whistle was blown, signaling the start of the first set. The crowd roar with cheers, holding inflatable noisemakers.

"Kiryuu, nice serve!"

The buzz-cut male nodded as his eyes sharpened in concentration. Tossing the ball into the air, he ran and hit it to the other side. The opposing team managed to receive it and spike the ball across. Unable to block it, Haruto received it to Ushijima who managed to toss it back to the short teen.

"He's not..." Suga mutters in disbelief as the team watched in shock.

Hinata's eyes widened as he watched Haruto jumped higher than ever before and spike the ball past the blockers.

"T-That jump..." Ukai stutters, watching the screen in disbelief.

"He managed to jump high enough to spike the ball over the blockers and score a point..."

The whole Karasuno team was rendered speechless. Hinata couldn't help but mentally replay that jump over again.

_At that moment he reminded me of the Little Giant..._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
